A World For Titans
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With the IMC defeated after the battle on Typhon, the Militia learns of a strange object found on a planet in the Frontier. Sending in their most decorated pilot and two rookies, they find not only an object, but also a new world. How will the other world's people comprehend the magnitude of Titans and pilots that hold extreme firepower, thundering about in the world? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Relic

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new fanfic created by your truly.**

 **So after some serious thinking, and playing the game, and getting over some major sickness mixed in with a large amount of immune boosters shoved into my body, I have decided to do something never done before. Create yet another multi crossover much like many of my fanfics.**

 **Some of you are thinking, BlackSpirit101. What's so different for this fanfic compared to your other ones?**

 **Good question.**

 **Well, in this fanfic, it will have Naruto, mixed in with som GATE, mixed in with the final ingrediant. The game, Titanfall 2. Yes I have played it and yes, I've been thinking on this for weeks. But I am now ready to create it.**

 **So here we go.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Relic.

For as long as Naruto could remember, Typhon was his only home. He was born there. Raised there. Even signed up for the Militia there. That one single planet was where he encountered a lot of firsts. Even his first love and first kiss.

He would've gotten married as well while living in Typhon. That was until the IMC murdered the things he cared for. Ravaging their resources, executing any form of resistance found and taking their way of life. Naruto lost everything in the blink of an eye.

This left him with a burning desire to destroy any form of IMC related forces found on Typhon. During his fight with the IMC in an attempt to take back their home, they were ambushed. Leaving Naruto one of the only survivors there was. While making his way back to the rendevous point with Major Anderson, Naruto found one of his only friends and mentor there. Kakashi Hatake was his name. Finding him dying, Kakashi gave the command to his Titan to accept Naruto as the new pilot.

After a series of conflicts with the IMC, Naruto gave the Titan the name. Kurama. Serial number KR-8929. Their neural link skyrocketed as they took down more and more of the forces of the IMC. But in the end, the cost was too great. Typhon was nothing more than a smoldering pile of space rocks by the end. But this drove the IMC into retreat. It was still a victory in itself. Now, Naruto was restationed on ther planet Harmony, regrouping and reforming any form of capable fighters he could to fight against the IMC. But he wasn't alone in the fight. Many people who were on Typhon also wanted vengeance. And that is where we find Naruto right now.

Sitting on some crates along the catwalk over looking all the Titans as he assessed his gear, Naruto slid in the ammo for his pistol when Kurama, his Titan made its way to him.

 **"Naruto. Your heartrate is becoming erratic. Your body language suggests you have something on your mind."** stated the Titan.

"It's just everything we've lost in this war, Kurama." said Naruto laying the pistol down and looking to the Titan. "How much more must we lose before the IMC is defeated?"

Naruto's Titan. Kurama. Was a powerful Vanguard class Titan. Given a new makover after the Titan lost its body during one of the battles for Typhon. The new chassis it had was painted a full black with a skull painted on its right shoulder. Its missile pods were retrofitted with heat seaking missiles and could also switch between missile and laser very easily. The choice of weaponry this Titan chose was a heavy duty machine gun that could fire .88 flak cannon shells at enemies in the form of either burst fire or full auto. This could also be fitted with incindiary rounds. Naruto himself was also pushed up the ranks and was already promoted to Commander after the fight on Typhon.

But as he was about to continue his discussion with Kurama, the comms went off in the hanger bay.

"Commander Uzumaki. Report to Admiral A's office. Commander Uzumaki to report to Admiral A's office."

"Wish me luck, Kurama." said Naruto as he began his walk to the Admiral's office.

 **"Wishing you luck."** said Kurama as its pilot walked off.

When he made it to Admiral A's office, Naruto knocked on the door and waited to hear A's reply. When he heard the order to come in, Naruto opened the door to find the exotic tanned skined man hard at work from filling out the paperwork.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Naruto saluting only to have A glare at him.

"No need for formalities around me, Naruto. Remember, you saved my ass on Typhon. You don't have to act all formal with me." said A getting up.

"Then I'm glad to see your wrist hasn't fallen off yet from all those scribbles you're making." said Naruto with A chuckling.

"That's more like it." said A making his way to the window overlooking the hanger where all Titans were. "We've gotten reports about the IMC. They've sprouted up again. They've decided to attack one of our Militia planets. Palavin. I need you to lead a team of them down. Secure the device should there be one." said A with Naruto nodding his head.

"Understood A. Whom am I taking?" asked Naruto with A holding out two dossiers.

"They're both women. One by the name of Fu, the other is Yugito. Both have been synced to their own Titans. This will be their first mission. Take care of them." said A with Naruto closing the dossiers.

"You're sending them into a meat grinder for their first mission. A little too demanding if you ask me." said Naruto with A returning to his seat.

"These times are too demanding. We're losing soldiers faster than we could recruit them. And pilots on the Militia side are dwindling to single digits now. We have no choice." said A with Naruto sighing as he hung his head.

"Sure. Whatever. I'll go and talk to them to get ready for Titanfall." said Naruto with A thanking him and dissmissing him.

Walking out the office, Naruto scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the eat hall. Hopefully they would be there. As he made his way, he looked at the necklass his girlfriend got for him. She told him it was a good luck charm for him to have. Now it served as a reminder to when he lost her. The necklass was a rather beautiful adamantine necklass with a dragon head for the pendant.

Finally making it to the eat hall he spotted the two of them. A mint green haired woman while a blonde haired woman sat opposite her. A whole platter of food in front of them. Shaking his head as he made his way to them.

"Man, I can't believe we're pilots now. Watch out IMC, here we come." said the mint haired one.

"Hell yeah, Fu. Those IMC have got it coming. Now that we are part of the Titan unit we can destroy them once and for all." said the blonde.

"Damn right Yugito." said Fu as she swallowed down her food. "Where is our commanding officer? That piece of shit should show us how to fight. What an idiot. We already know where to pull the trigger and who to pull it at."

"And who might this idiot commander be?" asked Naruto making the two girls look to him and surge to be at attention.

"Sir, we are waiting for our commanding officer." said Yugito.

"I see. And what is the name of your commanding officer?" asked Naruto not liking how he was slandered.

"Naruto "Crimson Fox" Uzumaki, sir." replied Fu.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm him. Now, what was this about me being a piece of shit and an idiot officer?" hissed Naruto making the two girls gulp.

"I didn't mean any offense, sir." said Fu.

"Meet me in the hanger in 2 minutes. And that's being generous. Move it." said Naruto making the two girls whine.

"But we haven't finished eating yet."

"I don't give a fuck." growled Naruto glarring at them. "I would've given you 5 minutes. But after that remark regarding me. You've got this to worry about. Now move your asses."

The two girls sprinted out the eat hall and headed to get ready for their first mission. Or hopefully try and prove to Naruto that they didn't mean what they said. Whatever they had gotten into, it wasn't going to look good seeing that they pissed off Naruto.

Climbing on board of the ship that was taking them to Palavin. It was a rather quick flight, that is if you unclude a jump through shockspace. With Palavin now in view, Naruto checked his gear one last time before making his way to his Titan.

"All set Kurama?" asked Naruto looking to the Titan.

 **"Affirmative. Weapon systems are operating smoothly."** stated the Titan with Naruto smirking.

"Excellent." said Naruto.

"Coming in range of Palavin. The ship will stay in orbit while a shuttle will take you down to the surface. Titanfall will be made available once you've landed." said the pilot.

"Copy." said Naruto as they made their way to the shuttle.

"Um, sir." said Fu rather shyly.

"What?" asked Naruto glarring to her.

"I'm sorry for saying such things about you. I want you to know that it's a true honor to meet you. I've read your reports of Typhon. Pulling all that alone. You're a legend among the recruits. I enlisted to become a pilot because of you." stated Fu with Yugito nodding her head in agreement.

"Kissing asses gets you no where. And I hate having mine kissed excessively. Prove yourself down there. Survive, and maybe I'll forgive you." stated Naruto with a slight dash of venom in his tone.

"Orders received." said Yugito with her and Fu saluting.

Once they had made it to the surface, Naruto scanned the area while Fu and Yugito did the same. Finding nothing hostile, Naruto got on his comms.

"I send Titanfall over." called Naruto.

"Copy Titanfall. Sending." came the ship above them.

The sound of the sound barrier breaking echoed across the area as Kurama along with two other Titans crashed to the ground. Walking over to his Titan, Naruto placed his assault rifle on his back and made his way to his mechanical friend.

"Glad to have you here my friend." said Naruto as Kurama knelt to him.

 **"Likewise."** said Kurama as the front opened up with Naruto climbing in.

With pilot and Titan now one, they made their way to the facility. What they found was beyond their comprehension. The facility looked to be built around something. Where as the other facilities were built on something. This was completely out of the ordinary. Looking over to the other two Titans, one being a water blue colour while the other was dark green camo.

"Alright you worms. This is your first mission. So do not fuck it up. But first. What would be a good strategy to get in?" asked Naruto to Yugito and Fu.

"Barge in through the front door and gun down everything from the dandelions on upwards." said Fu only to find herself looking down the barrel of the weapon Kurama held.

"Wrong answer. Yugito?" querried Naruto looking to the other Titan.

"Stealth would have to be our best bet. Our Titans would draw in too much suspicion. We go in on foot and secure the device while taking out enemies silently along the way?" stated Yugito with Naruto clappping and disembarking from Kurama.

"Excellent thinking Private Nii. With that way of thinking, you'd make an excellent officer one of these days." said Naruto with all of them disembarking from their Titans.

Slowly making their way to the facility's back entrance, Naruto took down the guard stationed there. Slowly moving through the base, they came across the object the base was centred around. It looked to be a massive doorway of some kind. But the entire thing stood out in the open. No form of destroyed building telled the tale of any structures there were. With the base now under their control and their Titans now on lookout, Naruto called it in to Admiral A. Looking to the object, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what this thing really entailed. Looking to Kurama, Naruto nodded to it.

"Kurama, any form of data logs regarding this object?" asked Naruto with Kurama scanning the object.

 **"No data found in any databases present."** said the Titan with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"What do we do now?" asked Yugito walking over to her commanding officer.

"We just gotta wait until Admiral A gets here. In the meantime, check weapons and ammo. Bunker in and stay sharp for any surprises." said Naruto with the girls nodding their heads and doing as they were told.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first ever chapter for A World For Titans has been made. Yay. With Naruto now a Commander and having two recruits now under him, Naruto has it coming to him.**

 **But with this new object discovered, what will happen when they learn what it is? Can they come to terms of such a relic?**

 **As well, please don't be alarmed with Pirmordial Contract. I will pick it back up. Though not right now.**

 **Here is the harem list for this fanfic:**

 **Pinya Co Lada (Main Pairing)**  
 **Fu**  
 **Tyuule**  
 **Tuka Luna**  
 **Ryuuzetsu**  
 **Yao Ro Dushi**  
 **Bozes Co Palesti**  
 **Yugito**  
 **Arpeggio El Lalena**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 2: A New World.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to A World For Titans.**

 **So the last chapter was rather more of a preview to everything that is to happen. But with such an object now in the hands of the Militia, they are to now find out what it does.**

 **And yes, in the last chapter I placed in that Naruto was born and raised on Typhon where as in Titanfall 2 has Typhon as an unpopulated world.**

 **So yeah. In my story, Typhon was once populated.**

 **As well, The Primordial Contract will be picked up again. Though I don't know when. So please bare with me until then.**

 **So, here is the new chapter.**

 **Oh I'm adding in Mei into the harem along with Samui. No changes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The New World.

It didn't take long for A and a few scientists to come down to the planet surface and set up a base there. Judging from what the scientists were doing, they had to have a base set up now.

A was seen walking over to Naruto with a rather pleased smile on his face. Finally making it to Naruto, he held out his hand.

"Congrats Naruto." said A with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"For not getting the two new pilots killed." said A with Naruto shooting his friend a look.

"Whatever. Any news of what this thing is?" asked Naruto with A looking to the massive object.

"From doing some extensive searches around the area, we have found weapons that go way back to the days of bows and arrows. But it seems that the world they came from seems to have more than one humanoid spieces. I'm guessing it has something to do with this thing." said A with a scientist making his way to them.

"A gate." said the scientist.

"A what?" asked the two.

"In simple terms. This thing is a gate. Connecting two places together. Or in this case, two worlds. We have no idea where this thing connects to." said the scientist only to have the sounds of screams pierce the air as the roar of an unknown beast surged through the air as everyone turned to the gate.

Forces of all kinds along with people riding dragons were seen coming out of the gate. Looking to A, the two nodded their heads and instantly ran to their Titans. There was no way in hell that their weapons could take those down. The foot soldiers, sure. But a dragon is not even gonna go down with an assault rifle.

Jumping into Kurama with the Titan transfering the controls to Naruto, him and A layed waste to the forces. Using their weapons, they mowed down the horde of forces that flowed from the gate. Bringing up his missile pods, Naruto fired a few missiles that took a few soldiers down only to see a dragon swooping down to A.

Jumping into action to protect his friend again, Naruto used his laser core and took the thing down before it could take down A's Titan. Looking over to his friend, he called over the comms.

"That's the second time you saved my ass. I may have to start owing you favours should this keep up." said A.

"Let's have this one on the house." called Naruto back as they continued their assault.

It wasn't long before the forces that barged through the gate were either dead or captured or have retreated. Naruto sat in his Titan with the hatch open as he looked down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of his first love, Hinata.

Running his fingers over the picture, Naruto sighed as he remembered back to what happened that day. The day everything changed. The day that was forever burned into his memory. A was seen walking over to Naruto with the hatch opening up.

"Naruto." said A with Naruto putting the picture into his pocket.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto looking to his friend.

"This is something we cannot ignore. If these things tried it once. They will most likely try it again. But with more forces this time. Naruto. We need boots on the other side. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm sending you and the two rookies over. Ensure you establish a base of operations for us. Should you engage any form of attacks. You are cleared to engage them. I am pulling out all the stops. Weapons free while over there." said A with Naruto nodding his head.

"Copy that." said Naruto with Kurama closing the hatch and transferring the controls to Naruto.

Walking over to the two rookies in their Titans, Naruto got their attention through the comms.

"Alright. We've been tasked to secure a base on the other side of this gate here. Once we're over, there is no teeling what is out there. Weapons free on anything that shows hostility. Comms may be in operable there so ensure we stay together. Understood?" asked Naruto with the two girls saluting through their Titans.

"Copy that, sir." they said as they thundered to the gate.

Surprisingly the gate was large enough to fit in two Titans side by side and high enough for them to get them in. The doors to the gate soon opened and Naruto reloaded his weapon to ensure he had a full magazine before going over.

Once the doors fully opened, Naruto and the rookies slowly walked in, but not before a voice sounded over the comms.

"Where do you think you're going, Crimson Fox?" came the voice over the comms which Naruto knew all too well.

Turning around they saw an Ion class Titan walking over to them with the hatch opening up. To reveal a rather beautiful young woman with silver white flowing hair, exotic eyes and brown skin. Her Titan was painted with camo colour but instead of green, there was red here and there. Once she made it to them, Naruto too opened up his hatch and smiled to her.

"Captain Ryuuzetsu. What a nice surprise." said Naruto smiling to her.

"Likewise Fox. I've been assigned to your team going over. I'm in your hands for this one. Take good care of me." she purred.

"Oh I'll take more than just caring for you there." retorted Naruto with Ryuuzetsu licking her lips.

"It's good to be back with you. Like the old days." said Ryuuzetsu with the two recruicts looking at them confused.

"Alright. Let's head off." said Naruto as his hatch closed with Ryuuzetsu doing the same. Walking through the gate, they were awarded with a rather bright sun splashing against their HUDs as the team looked around.

The area the gate spat them out of along with where the gate was, was in a rather open field. Trees dotted the landscape as a few animals were seen grazing away before them.

Opening the hatch, Naruto summersolted out of the cockpit and began to scan the area. Seemed rather tranquil and quiet. Something Naruto hand't experienced in a very long time. Not since that fateful he lost everything. Ryuuzetsu too shot out of her Titan and looked about. But instead of scanning like Naruto, she was making her hands into a square and looking through said square.

"Hm, the window would go here." she said making Naruto stop scanning.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm claiming my piece of land." she replied with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped. You do love shopping for places to make houses." said Naruto with Ryuuzetsu nodding her head.

"Sir, we've got in coming." said Yugito as they turned their heads to the side and saw a large force massing towards them.

"Weapons at the ready." said Naruto as Ryuuzetsu and him jumped into their Titans.

Using Kurama's enhanced lens to zoom in on the massing forces, Naruto saw they many of them were already getting ready with launching arrows. Sure they weren't gonna do much against a 40 ton Titan, but this was a sure sign of war.

"Light 'em up." ordered Naruto.

Bullets met armor as the massing enemy was soon cut down in a matter of seconds. After a few reloads and thundering over to a downed soldier that had a massive hole blown clear into his body from a bullet, Naruto jumped out his Titan and grabbed the man.

"What is your goal in attacking us?" barked Naruto only to have the man spit at his face and then die shortly after.

"Useless." said Naruto dropping the man and turning to see a man on the horizon who had escaped.

"Tsk." said Naruto clicking his tongue. "Everyone, hunker down and prepare for a fight."

"By your orders." said Ryuuzetsu as they made their way back to the gate.

 **In the Capital.**

The soldier that had escaped rode on his horse to the palace. Once he arrived he stormed into the castle and threw the doors open to the king's throne.

"My lord. The army you sent in to go through the gate has been killed. And rather quickly actually." he said as his one young daughter walked in.

"The things took them down with magic never seen before. One minute there was a loud noise. The next a few soldiers were laying on the ground with massive holes in their body." said the soldier.

"Dammit. How could this happen? Our forces are the most powerful in the Empire. What are these things?" asked the king.

"They looked like armored giants that carried clubs that these spells were cast from. But it doesn't stop there. The armored giant then spat out a man but then the man was willingly swallowed again by the armored giant." said the soldier.

"Dammit. We must ensure these armored Titans know where we stand and where they stand. And that we are superior. Ensure we get more soldiers ready to take back the gate." said the king with the man bowing before leaving.

"Pinya, I want you to go and ensure our trade centre is okay. Should the need arise to gain more supplies, we must have a stable line." said the king.

"As you wish. Father." said the woman walked away.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see what has happened. Naruto, along with Ryuuzetsu, Fu, and Yugito have crossed over to the other side of the gate and already easily dispatched some enemies. This is going to get rather interesting.**

 **It looks to be more of a one sided fight. I mean come on. A 40 ton Titan that can kill a man just by stepping on them or shoot them making them burst into a haze of red mist. Along with heavy weapons is clearly a one sided fight when the opposition has bows and arrows along with swords.**

 **Clearly someone brought a knife to a gunfight.**

 **Chapter 3: Base Established.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Base Established

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and his team had successfully crossed over to the new world where they are to hold the position in order to help secure a base of operations there.**

 **An army that had been sent as the next wave to go through the gate were easily mowed down by the superior firepower of the Titans and pilots. But they were soon spotted by a person who retreated to deliver a message to the king.**

 **With the king learning of such a powerful force attacking them, he has sent word to other places to fight back against these forces.**

 **They are truly outnumbered and outgunned. Seriously, a sword up against a gun. You won't get far my friend.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Base Established.

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto's team arrived in the Special Region and had been holding their position in order to ensure they had a base of operations there. They had proven to be rather effective against such forces as they would just charge in with fury in their eyes. Only to be brutally taken down by either a few missiles or a laser core being fired at them. Or a regular and simple bullet to the head.

Never had the Empire faced off against such a powerful force. This of course drove them into retreat in order to lick their wounds after yet another crushing defeat. The goal of taking back Arnus Hill was looking more like a suicide mission and a long shot rather than a simple charge in and take it back.

But for Naruto, Yugito, Fu and Ryuuzestu. This had gotten old after the 4th time they tried again. And now this was their 15th time cutting down the enemy. Naruto gave them props and credit for not backing down but come on. Surely they had gotten the message by now that they weren't gonna win.

Reloading his weapon as Kurama too reloaded his, a sigh escaping his lips as he sat down with his Flatline assault rifle resting on his lap, Naruto hung his head as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Ryuuzetsu made her way to him and disembarked from her Titan she name Muku. To honor her friend and fellow pilot she lost in the battle for Typhon.

"What's up?" she asked sitting next to Naruto.

"Don't these people learn? A sword up against a gun. You won't get far at all." barked Naruto as Ryuuzetsu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They're just thick headed. Hey, maybe they're your lost ancestors." she chimed only to be playfully pushed away by Naruto who had a smirk on his face.

"Funny. I'll have you know I scored in the top 3 of the Pilot Gauntlet." barked Naruto with Ryuuzetsu rolling her eyes.

"Cool story. Don't tell it again. Come on. We're expected to report to Admiral A." said Ryuuzetsu getting up along with Naruto.

"Sure." said Naruto as they embarked on their Titans.

Walking to their base, Naruto found the base to be 3 times large than any of their outposts. Diggers littered the land as they looked to be expanding more of their base. The sheer size of it was impressive. An airfield lay to the West, barracks and manufacturing factories to the South and East and the command centre in the middle and a Fusion generator farm to supply power lay to the North. While the gate itself was also in the middle. Sentry turrests lined the perimeter as lookouts were too spotted.

They had already launched a few ships into orbit to grant Titanfall abilities to all pilots. Along with satellites for comms. Making it to the command centre, they disembarked from their Titans and walked inside. Making it to Admiral A's office they knocked. Hearing the words to enter, they opened the door and walked inside.

"Yo skinny, what up?" called Naruto as A chuckled at his nickname.

"You're never gonna drop that are you?" barked A with Naruto shaking his head.

"Never in a million years." responded Naruto with A getting up.

"We have reports. But this isn't the IMC. This is from rumors being spread. Scouts have picked up these rumors. About armored giants that spit out and swallow people. These rumors are just several of them being directed at us. But what we have gained reports of, is a new form of enemy." said A with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?" asked Ryuuzetsu.

"The people are scared of us. If we wish to learn about this place and what their religion, culture, and way of living is like we need to break this trust barrier. Naruto, you're taking Captain Ryuuzetsu here along with Private Fu and Private Yugito. You'll be in charge of them. This unit will be named Bravo 4." said A with Naruto saluting.

"Copy that." said Naruto.

"Ensure we have a good understanding with the people. I know that when I sent you in here I authorised a weapons free order. But now I'm ordering you to use your weapons as a last resort. We can't spook these people anymore than what our reputation has." said A with Ryuuzetsu also saluting.

"Roger. We'll get it done." she said.

"Good. Dismissed." said A with the two of them walking out.

"Great. A recon mission." said Naruto hanging his head.

"Oh get over it. I'm sure your parents wo-"

Ryuzetsu never finished her sentance as she found herself slammed against the wall while Naruto glarred ice cold daggers at her.

"Never speak of them again. I no longer see them as my parents after what they did to me." growled Naruto with Ryuuzetsu holding up her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry for that. I won't bring them up again." she said with Naruto releasing his grip on her.

Making their way to find Fu and Yugito sitting outside as they ate some canned food, they soon stopped when Yugito spotted Naruto walking to them.

"Commander, it's good to see you." said Yugito as they looked on.

"Hm, we are to do some recon. Ensure you're ready to move out in 5." said Naruto.

"Copy that." said the two with Naruto walking off and to his bedroom.

As he walked, he couldn't help but gain a sour face. He even let it slip as he spoke to the two rookies with such a face. Both of them caught this however.

"Why is Commander Uzumaki so pissed off?" asked Fu to Ryuuzetsu.

"It was something I accidently said to him." replied Ryuuzetsu.

"And what did you say?" asked Yugito.

"Something you shouldn't get involved in." retorted Ryuuzetsu as she walked off to get ready as well.

"Something's going on with our Commander." said Yugito as she and Fu finished their food and also went to get ready.

"Yeah. But we can't pry about it. Otherwise we'll be doing something we regret." said Fu with Yugito sighing in agreement.

After a few minutes, they massed at the gate leading out to the landscape beyond. Embarking with their Titans, they thundered out the base and into the new world. Two soldiers stationed at the gate, saluted them as they walked out.

After a few minutes of walking, their HUDs flared to life as it showed a village just ahead of them. They thundered towards the base but they soon disembarked from their Titans. Just to ensure the people wouldn't get scared of them.

Ryuuzetsu made her way to the gate and peered in. The village was silent. No form of life was seen anywhere. It was like the place had been deserted or something. But that changed when one of the doors opened to show a small child there. Ryuuzetsu made eye contact and waved to the child. Only to have the mother come into view and grab her child.

When the mother made eye contact, Ryuuzetsu came out of cover and waved to them both. Motioning to the bushes, out popped Naruto who smiled to them while waving with both hands. Seeing no harm in this, the people slowly walked out of their houses and began to mingle with the pilots.

Choosing that now would be a good time to bring out the Titans, Naruto radioed to Kurama and the Titans soon came out from the treeline and stomped over to the people. Naruto held up his hands to show that there was nothing to be feared about them. One of the children soon walked up to the colossal Titan and just stared at the thing. Kurama was the Titan the child was looking at.

Kurama slowly knelt to the kid and held out a hand. The kid slowly climbed onto the hand and soon found herself lifted high up into the air and was then seated on the giant robot. The kid soon began to laugh at how amazing it felt to be so high up. Pretty soon, every child was on a Titan as their parents smiled at this. Naruto also smiled. With a sense of calmness with regards to the Titans around the people, they carried on getting aquainted with them.

With all senses of hostility broken, they thanked the people and embarked once more. Moving to the next small village. But as they thundered to the next village, they came across a burnt area. Looking to the other Titans, Naruto told them to remain vigilant. Grabbing their weapons, they thundered into the vburnt area.

Finding nothing in the area, they disembarked from their Titans and began to scan the area. Kurama soon picked up something and made its way to the well in the burnt village.

 **"I've scanned the area and found something. A female seems to be trapped at the bottom of this well. Genetic scans indicate that she is unconscience. Unfortunately my chassis is too big to grab her."** said Kurama with Naruto nodding to his friend.

"Copy. One of us will go down and fetch her. In the meantime, the rest will ensure that no enemies charge at us in the form of an ambush." said Naruto.

"I'll go down and fetch her." said Ryuuzetsu with Naruto nodding his head.

"Okay. The rest of us. Keep a look out." said Naruto bringing his other assault rifle being an R-201.

Once Ryuuzetsu had brought up the person in the well, they found her to be an elf. Ryuuzetsu's Titan did a scan on the woman.

 **"Scan complete. Her body seems to be functioning normally, though she does appear to be in a state of shock and is suffering from a bit of hyperthermia. I recommand using one of us as a means to keep her warm."** said Muku with Ryuuzetsu nodding her head.

"Okay. Kurama, you keep the girl safe. I'll ride ontop of you as we go." said Naruto.

 **"Copy that Naruto."** said Kurama with it kneeling down and the hatch opening up.

Naruto placed the girl in and climbed onto Kurama with the rest embarking once more.

As they walked, Naruto began to think. Why would a forest like that be torched? What could possibly have done that? Whatever it was. It had to be powerful. The ground was still rather warm. So it must've happened overnight.

As they walked on, Naruto's suspicions were confirmed when a massive roar above them pierced their ears. Looking up, he saw a massive red dragon flying off somewhere. Aiming down the sights to get a better view of the beast, Naruto found that the beast seemed to be at least twice as large as their Titans. Whatever this thing was, it must've burnt that forest. This wasn't good. But atleast it was heading off somewhere. That was good right?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto along with the two rookies and Ryuuzetsu have become team Brave 4. With such a team now setting up relations with the natives of the Special Region things can go more smoothly. But with the destruction of a forest area that was a village itself, they soon find out the culprit was a red dragon.**

 **Should that thing turn on them, they may not survive it at all. As this would end up as a bloodbath.**

 **Stay tune for more of A World For Titans.**

 **Chapter 4: Titan Vs. Dragon.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Titan Vs Dragon

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and his team, which is now known as Bravo 4, went out into the Special Region to learn what these people do. Their cultures, religions, trade etc.**

 **But as they moved on they came across a burning forest and found an elf woman in a well. With Naruto choosing to use his Titan to help warm her up, they move on.**

 **Hopefully they can find out what that dragon was doing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Titan Vs. Dragon.

As they moved back to Coda Village, Naruto felt that there was something off about that dragon. Why was it flying away from a burning forest? Surely that dragon had to have been the reason why that forest was on fire like it was. As they made it to the village, Naruto jumped off Kurama and Kurama opened up for Naruto to take the girl out. Laying her on a bed before the Chief, they looked on as the people set to heal any injury she had.

Looking to his own team, Naruto found that they could see that there was also something wrong. Making his way to the Chief, Naruto told them that a red dragon attacked the forest. Everyone was soon scared shitless as they surged about to find their stuff and get out of there.

Thinking quickly in order to help take the edge off them, Naruto told them that the weapons and firepower of their base on Arnus Hill will keep them safe. Agreeing to such a proposal, they all got ready for the voyege. Though as the people loaded up, a horse soon collapsed on the road. Ryuuzetsu made her way to the downed horse as a mage who looked rather young with blue hair that was cut short made her way to the downed horse as well.

But as they examined the horse, the horse soon shot to its feet and looked to be ready to attack them. Naruto acted fast and planted 3 bullets into the horse from his Mozambique pistol. The horse died instantly as it dropped to the floor.

Holstering his pistol as a sigh escaped his lips they soon got ready for the journey back to Arnus Hill. Having the elf ride in one of the carriages, Naruto and the team embarked while they got moving along the dirty path to Arnus. As they walked, Naruto's HUD flared to show Ryuuzetsu.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto as Ryuuzetsu's Titan thundered to be next to his.

"Why don't these people just go to the lords or royalty of this land? Surely they can help." she said with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not gonna happen. Any royal or noble people were sent to fight us at Arnus Hill. We most likely killed them. Either that or we captured them when they came through the gate." replied Naruto with Ryuuzetsu hanging her head.

"Hm, seems understandable." said Ryuuzetsu closing the connection.

As they thundered to Arnus, Naruto took notice of a child looking out from the back of the carriage ahead of them. The child looked to still be in awe at the sheer size and strength of their Titans. Though many of the villagers started to call the pilots of Bravo 4, Giant Tamers. Countless times, Naruto told them, they weren't giants. They were Titans. Huge mechanical robots that held considerable and overwhelming firepower. But no, they still called them Giant Tamers. Oh well, better let it slide seeing that the message wasn't getting across.

As they moved along the path, Kurama's long range scanners flared up with a zoomed up image being shown on screen.

 **"Naruto. I'm picking up something ahead."** said Kurama with Naruto raising a fist up to stop the convoy.

Zooming in further, Naruto found that it was actually a girl with a rather large purple axe. She wore black clothes that could only be described in one world.

"Loli." was all Naruto said as Kurama knelt down with him disembarking.

Bringing up his Flatline assault rifle, Naruto walked over to her while ensuring the safety on the rifle was on. As he walked to her, the girl walked over to him as well. But as he moved, several of the children ran past him and hugged the woman.

Many of the other villagers made their way to her and bowed to her as if to offer prayers. Naruto stood there as he stratched his head. Ryuuzetsu too disembarked from Muku and walked over to Naruto.

"So there must be religion here." said Ryuuzetsu as they looked at the scene.

"Appears so." said Naruto.

"So glad to see you again. Oracle." said one of the children.

"What happened? Why are you out of your village?" asked the girl smiling to the children.

"These people helped us. They are Giant Tamers." said another.

"Giant Tamers? They didn't force you out did they?" asked the woman as the children shook their heads.

Making her way to Naruto and Ryuuzestu, she looked from the two pilots to their Titans. Naruto's hand slowly crept up to the button to release the safety. Should this go South, he'd have no choice but to pull the trigger.

"Are these Giants comfortable?" asked the girl making her way to Kurama.

 **"Language input insufficient. Please repeat the question."** replied Kurama.

"They are massive. But they are rather fun to ride on." said a child with the girl smiling at this.

"Oh? Then I'd like to see just how comfortable it is to ride it as well." she said licking her lips.

Shaking his head as he walked over to Kurama with the Titan kneeling down with the hatch opening for Naruto to climb in. But as he climbed in and sat down, the girl jumped on his lap.

"Hey, get off. There is no space for two in here. It's one pilot per Titan." barked Naruto.

The girl meerly smiled as she placed a finger on her lips while smiling to Naruto.

"Get off. You can't sit on my lap while I pilot Kurama." barked Naruto only to have the girl spot Naruto's Smart Pistol MK6.

"Oh?" she said as her hand made its way to the pistol.

"Don't touch the pistol." shouted Naruto as he grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"Oh." she said reaching for the left hand console.

"Don't touch that either." barked Naruto moving her hand away.

"Don't touch anything. Get out my Titan." growled Naruto in exasperation.

 **"It would seem you are in a tough situation."** spoke Kurama scaring the girl.

"Very funny Kurama." barked Naruto.

After getting the girl off him and out his Titan, Naruto closed the hatch and they embarked once more with the girl climbing into the one carriage.

"Rory Mercury huh. What a weird girl." said Naruto as they thundered across the plains.

As they made their way, the scenery slowly changed to show a rocky area with what seemed like a desert by the embankment. Naruto was on point, leading the group while Fu and Ryuuzetsu took the middle while Yugito took up the rear. As they walked, Naruto chose now would be a good time to take a break. Disembarking from his Titan, he looked to the blazing sun. Yes his choice of clothes was a black uniform with long sleeves and black gloves, but he wore this for a good reason.

Ryuuzetsu along with the two rookies made their way to him and too disembarked. Ryuuzetsu's choice of clothes was a tank top with a zipped down green jacket while she wore camo pants and combat boots.

Yugito and Fu wore the standard Private uniform being that of a full green uniform with pockets on the front and sides. Combat boots were also provided to them. They hadn't been promoted yet to Corporal, so they were to stick to the uniforms they were given.

As they talked amongst themselves, Naruto spotted something in the corner of his eye. Looking just by the sun, Naruto focused his eyes to the thing that caught his eye. But his eyes soon widened when the thing flew closer and closer.

"Battle stations. NOW!" cried Naruto scrambling to Kurama who had opened the hatch.

Everyone looked to see what Naruto saw, only for them to scramble as well into their own Titans. That red dragon had returned. Turning all weapons to the dragon, Naruto looked to the convoy of evacuationees. He couldn't leave them undefended. But he also couldn't face this thing alone.

"Tsk. Dammit. Right, Fu and Ryuuzetsu. Guard the refugees. Yugito, you're with me." said Naruto.

"Copy." said Ryuuzetsu and her and Fu thundered to guard the people.

Just as Naruto and Yugito turned to look at the dragon, they found it moved out their line of fire with incredible speed. And it was just before Naruto could gain a lock on the beast.

"Its fast." said Naruto spinning his Titan around to look about for the thing.

But just as he found the beast, the dragon swooped down and grabbed Yugito's Titan and carried her away.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." said Naruto as he charged into the open area to shoot at the dragon.

He managed to clip the one foot which caused the dragon to drop Yugito as her Titan dropped to the floor. The Titan landed onto the ground with a loud metallic thump as Naruto stood in front of the downed Titan to protect it.

"Yugito. Status report." said Naruto.

"Dammit. Sorry sir, that damn dragon's talons took out my weapon systems." said Yugito.

"Okay, get back to the others. I'll take this thing down." said Naruto as he began to spin the barrels of his Titan's gun.

The weapon Kurama used was a Predator Cannon. A powerful weapon that fired .88 flak cannon shells. It was modified this way to offer more firepower. Finding that the targeting wasn't working as he couldn't get a lock on it due to it moving too fast, Naruto cursed under his breath and just fired away.

Large empty shells ejected from gun as the bullets zipped past the dragon as it circled Naruto. Taunting the pilot and Titan as it did so. Finding the weapon empty, Naruto cursed as he began to reload. And that was when the dragon struck.

Finding Naruto in his time of vulnerability, the dragon swooped down and tackled Naruto to the ground. Clawing at the back as sparks went off as Naruto's HUD flared with many warning symbols along with the screen fizzling slightly.

 **"Warning. Excessive hull damage."** said Kurama.

"Get off!" cried Naruto with one of the missile pods turning to face the dragon.

The pod switched to become a laser and fired a beam that seemed to do the trick as the dragon flew off him and returned to be in the sky.

Slowly, Kurama got up as the Titan looked at the dragon. Naruto clicked his tongue as the static screen slightly became fixed.

"Dammit. How in bloody hell are we gonna take that thing down?" growled Naruto.

But as he began to think of a strategy, in the one cart where the elf was, she woke up and looked to the massive giants that stood infront of the cart.

Managing to get Ryuuzetsu's attention, she pointed to her eye. Ryuuzetsu's hatch opened up with Muku kneeling down. Thinking on it slightly, Ryuuzetsu finally got the message. Connecting to Naruto she called it in.

"Commander, look to its eye." called Ryuuzetsu.

The Titan looked to the dragon and zoomed in on the face. And true enough, the eye was damaged. And arrow stuck in the eye as proof. Getting an idea, Naruto disembarked from Kurama and made his way to the one panel.

Pressing a button, the panel opened to reveal a rather powerful looking sniper rifle. It was painted a burnt silver and had a HUD where the magazine would be inserted. Pulling out the magazine, to find only one bullet in, he clicked his tongue, but reinserted it and pulled the bolt back with the HUD showing one bullet left.

 **"You only have one bullet in the Kraber."** said Kurama with Naruto kneeling down as he aimed down the scope as the dragon made a beeline for the convoy. Torching a few carts and people only to be chased away back to the open area where Naruto was.

"One bullet. One shot. One chance." said Naruto as he steadied himself.

Ryuuzetsu along with the others were confused at first as to why Naruto disembarked from Kurama, but they all suddenly started to understand as to why he did as he pulled out the sniper rifle.

"You got this, Naruto." said Ryuuzetsu as she looked on.

Slowly down his breathing by a large amount, Naruto steadied the rifle by a large amount. Seeing his only window as the dragon began to turn around, he fired the last bullet he had. The bullet lept from the chamber and sped towards its target. Time seemed to slow as the bullet followed through. And sure enough, the bullet zeroed in on the arrow in the dragon's eye and connected with the arrow. Destroying the arrow and destroying the eye in the process.

The dragon roared in pain and agony as the beast thrashed about from the pain inflicted on it. The dragon soon turned around and flew as a sign that it would not win this fight. Every single person part of the refugees apart from the three other Titans, were shellshocked at what just happened.

A single man, and his Titan, drove off a Fire Dragon. Soon enough everyone cheered as they clapped and gave praise to Naruto as he stood up and pulled the bolt back with the last bullet shell being ejected and Naruto sighing in relief at what he just did. Looking to Kurama, Naruto smiled as he gave his Titan a thumbs up with Kurama doing the same.

After the praises and cheers, they buried the dead and prayed for the departed souls. At least 1/4 of the refugees lost their lives in that one attack. Looking to the people, Naruto felt that this was always in the equation. He felt powerless that he couldn't protect them all. And apparently the others also felt the same.

With them concluding their mourning for the dead, they moved on with some going with them while some went a seperate route. Back to Arnus Hill where Naruto would be defriefed by Admiral A.

It only took a few minutes mixed in with an hour to make it to Arnus Hill where the soldiers began to do a roll call of every person in the group that journeyed with them.

Naruto could be found in Admiral A's office as he strenly looked at Naruto.

"So, not only did you find some people. But you also brought them here." said A glarring at Naruto.

"They were being attacked by a dragon. We had to take them with us should the dragon choose to attack them." said Naruto.

"That's not the point!" barked A with Naruto stiffening his back as he looked on. "You were supposed to go out and establish relationships with the people. Not bring them with you."

Slowly but surely, A calmed down as he hung his head. "But I would've done the same thing in your shoes. You did a solid thing there Naruto. I've also placed in a recdomendation for you to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. After what you just proved. You have shown that the grit every pilot needs. Simply amazing. Word has it that that red dragon you faced is the equivilant to a Titan. And you drove it off. Well done." said A with Naruto saluting him.

"Thank you sir." said Naruto.

"One more thing. Seeing that you brought in those refugees. You're in charge of them. Got it." barked A with Naruto nodding his head.

"Understood sir." said Naruto.

"Good. Dismissed." said A with Naruto walking out the office and to his room.

Opening the door, he found it to be rather simple. He had already fitted it with everything he needed. A bed in the corner, a bathroom in the other room and a computor sitting on a table by the window. But there was one noticable feature in the room. A small shrine of some kind in the other corner, opposite the bed.

On the shelf was a picture of Naruto's mother while a robotic arm that was full black with pointed fingertips and a few switched off lights was below the picture on another shelf. Two incense burners lay beside the picture.

The image of seeing his mother making the arm still burned in his mind as he stared at it.

"I hope to never use that thing again." said Naruto gritting his teeth and throwing himself on the bed.

 **And scene.**

 **So a battle for the centuary. A dragon versus a Titan. What a battle as two powerful forces go toe to toe with one another. One a futuristic weapon. The other a beast from legends.**

 **But with Naruto being promoted once more and now being in charge of the refugees, things are going to get more and more interesting. Can he cope with something like this?**

 **As well, we now see something regarding Naruto's past. A black robotic arm that his mother made. And what could it mean when Naruto said he hopes to never use it again?**

 **Chapter 5: A Princess And A Pilot.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Princess And A Pilot

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where an epic battle between a Titan and a dragon took place. Only being able to drive the beast away, they have taken in some refugees and now they are to see about accomodations for them.**

 **With Naruto having a recommendation placed in the be prommoted to Lieutenant Colonel, he has also been put in charge of the refugees and ensure their needs are met.**

 **But now we turn to a new episode as things begin to heat up as the soldiers of the Militia continue to fight against any forces that seek to try and take back Arnus Hill.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: A Princess And A Pilot.

Waking up to a new morning. Or more like surging to be awake in a cold sweat at the images of his past flashed in his mind once more, Naruto chilled at what happened. His body littered from the scars he had as he held his head.

Looking to his right side to only find a metal plate there while his arm was by the computor being charged, he clicked his tongue at the memory of how he lost his arm. All because of his damn past. He wish he never had that life. But it seemed inevitable as the IMC were always power hungry. Yet so was his father.

 _"Hold a fork for a majority of meals and write with your right hand, and when you throw a ball or stand in a batter's box, use your left. So which hand will you use to kill a man?"_ echoed a familiar voice in his mind as the robotic arm finished charging.

"Hmph. Guess I can't say my right hand because I lost it." said Naruto getting up, attaching the arm back to his right side and taking a shower.

Once he was washed and dried, Naruto got dressed, making sure that his right arm was covered and then headed out the door to meet the refugees. Man this was going to be a pain. But luckily it went off without a hitch as they set up tents and ensured they were happy with the conditions they were given for the time being. Not only that, but one of the Special Region's people, was getting rather fluent in the language they spoke. English.

She was also asked to act as an interpreter on numerous occasions. But once more, Naruto was called into Admiral A's office for yet another mission. It would always seem that A used Naruto alot. But when you want something done. Naruto was the man for the job. He remembered his previous nivkname before he got the nickname "Crimson Fox". It was: Grimm Reaper. But he made a vow to never go back to being the man known as the Grimm Reaper. His past, too bloody and too destructive. And like any person with half a mind, would get sick of the constant slaughter.

Finally making it to A's office, Naruto entered to find A sitting there as he looked over a map of the place. A soon looked up when the door opened. Smiling to Naruto, he told the Commander to come and look at the map he had.

"Wow. Nice place." said Naruto looking over the map.

"Indeed. Thanks to our satellites, we can now get a strong layout of the land." said A as he pointed to a town.

"This town is right in the centre of the land. A well versed trade centre and economic hub. The girls, thanks to Lelei's translations, we can go there and do some trading outselves. Due to the numerous corpses lying off to the side which you so kindly shot up, they will be taking some Dragon Scales and selling them. I want you to take them there and ensure they aren't killed." said A with Naruto saluting.

"Copy. We'll get it done." said Naruto.

"Good. Dismissed." said A with Naruto walking out the office and to the hangers where the Titans were being made and repaired. There he found not only Kurama who was fully repaired from their battle with the dragon, but also Rory who was admiring the monstorous machines.

"Like what you see?" asked Naruto with Rory smiling to him.

Rory, for her brief time had also picked up on the language of what these people spoke and could understand them to a degree.

"I do. Amazing giant. Built from nothing." she said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Only 5 minutes of waiting and a Titan will be built." said Naruto with Rory going wide eyed.

"Incredible. Built in short time." she said with Naruto nodding to her.

"We need to get moving we're going to Italica." said Naruto with Rory nodding her head and Kurama grabbing Naruto and putting him in the pilot seat.

"Let's get moving." said Rory as she hopped onto Kurama as the Titan thundered out the hanger.

Meeting up with the others. He told them of the situation and they soon embarked on their Titans as well, the elf Tuka on Yugito's Titan with Lelei on Ryuuzetsu's Titan.

 **At a random village. 7 hours before Bravo 4's departure.**

"What? They drove of a Fire Dragon?" cried a few people.

"Yes. I saw it myself. The Giant Tamers used a powerful spell they called a gun to drive away a Fire Dragon." said a bar maid.

"I don't believe that happened." said one.

"Bullshit." said another.

At a table, sat a group of knights. Two were female while the other two were male. One female had flowing red hair and red coloured eyes while the other female was a light brown haired one with blue eyes. The one male looked be elderly while the other was quite young with blonde hair.

"They say a single Giant Tamer took drove off a Fire Dragon with a single spell." said the brown haired one.

"Such nonsense is why you are so naive, Hamilton." said the elderly one.

"It's not nonsense, Grey." spat the brown haired one.

"The rumors have spread like wildfire." said Hamilton.

"I don't believe such a tale. But if such a force has the power to drive off a Fire Dragon with a single spell, that would cause such a rumor to spread." said the red haired.

"It is true." said the bar maid walking to them and placing down some drinks. "These Giant Tamers did drive off one. And they did it with one spell."

"See?" barked Hamilton. "Tell us more."

Holding out a coin, Hamilton watched as it was snatched away with the bar maid smiling.

"I was right there when it happened. The Giant Tamers split up with two of them defending us while the other two went to fight the Fire Dragon. One Giant was injured during the fight and returned to us while the other was left. It's tamer was then seen jumping out its Giant and pulled out a wand never seen before and looked at the Fire Dragon with it. And in one shot, he drove away the Fire Dragon. A rather amazing sight to behold. Ah, the sheer bravery of them. Incredible." said the bar maid before walking off.

"A Giant Tamer fighting and driving off a Fire Dragon. It must be those people that came through the gate." said the red haired.

"Princess Pina. What are you thinking?" asked Grey.

"We have enough to worry about. With soldiers turning to be bandits and attacking Italica, we have to keep them at bay. Should Italica fall, then the Empire is doomed. We need to stop them. Should we come across these Giant Tamers. We may have to fight them as well." said Pina as she looked to her mug and finished her drink.

 **With Rory, Lelei and Tuka. 3 hours before leaving with Bravo 4.**

Sitting outside at a table in the fortress that stood ontop of Arnus Hill, Tuka sat there wondering just how things were going to play out. She was brought out her musings when Rory sat down opposite her.

"Something seems to be on your mind." said Rory.

"I just wonder where my father is. He must be worried sick about me." said Tuka looking away.

"Never mind that for now. What are your opinions here?" asked Rory leaning in.

"It's nice here. The Giant Tam...er...Pilots gave us everything we need. Living here is rather luxurious. Though I fear we may need to survive on our own should the time come. I never experienced that before, ever. I fear we may need to sell ourselves to the Pilots." said Tuka clutching her arm as she shuddered at the thought of having many men have their way with her.

As the conversed, Lelei came walking to them wearing an SRS helmet and a very baggy overall that covered her features. Taking the helmet off she shook her hair as she looked to them.

"Safe outside. Come with me." stated Lelei with the two girls following her.

They found themselves staring at the battlefield where the army of the Special Region fought against the Titans and Pilots. Dead bodies and dragons littered the area as they all gasped in awe at the numerous corpses.

"The Giant Tame...er...Titans and Pilots fought here. They seem to not be interested in anything here. Their commanding officer told me that we can take anything we want off the corpses." said Lelei.

"Dragon scales fetch a rather high price." said Tuka marveling at the amount of scales there were.

Rory meerly smiled as she turned to Tuka.

"Looks like we won't need to sell ourselves after all." she said with Tuka looking at her with the dumbfounded expression still plastered on her face.

 **Now.**

As the Titans thundered to Italica, Naruto sighed while in his Titan as he took point in the group.

"You know. If you sigh like that, you may die." said Ryuuzetsu as a video screen appeared on Naruto's HUD.

"Whatever. Guess we're now a delivery service." he said.

"Wasn't it your idea to take the girls with?" asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Oh shut up. And for the record. Admiral A gave me this order." said Naruto.

"Whatever. Let's just carry on moving." said Ryuuzetsu.

As they continued to walk, Naruto soon spotted something in the distance. Smoke. And it was rather large. Must've been a big fire. Stopping the group as he looked to the map sitting on his lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Fu.

"That smoke there. To our East. Something seems to be burning." said Naruto.

"Does our route to Italica take us past the smoke?" asked Yugito.

"As a matter of fact. It takes us right to it." said Naruto.

"What are your orders, Commander?" asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Double time. We're going." said Naruto as he pulled the Predator Cannon off his back and began to running.

"Roger that." said Ryuuzetsu too charging in with the two rookies running after her.

By the time they got close, they found that a large number of forces were killed while burning oil littered the area. The top of the wall looked to be damaged. The wall itself wa rather tall and seemed to be the exact height of a Titan. Though the door was rather small and a Titan could only get through by crouching down.

Disembarking from his Titan, Naruto looked around while Kurama began to keep his Pilot and friend covered.

"We just missed the fighting. Judging from the way it looks. It was only a few minutes ago." said Naruto.

"Well, there should be a way to get inside." said Ryuuzetsu.

"Sure there is. Blast down the door." said Fu only to be grabbed by Ryuuzetsu's Titan.

"Does everything to you revolve around killing?" barked Ryuuzetsu as Naruto scoped out the area before jumping into his Titan again and giving the order for them to wait.

 **With Pina. 4 hours before Bravo 4 arrived.**

After narrowly driving off the soldiers that had turned to become Bandits, Pina had her hands full as the bandits kept attacking. She couldn't blame them as these soldier were meant to fight against the Giant Tamers. But they chickened out and turned to banditry to save their own skin.

Cowardly, but she'd have done the same. Pina could be seen right now sitting on a chair in the mansion of the Formar Countess' home. Her face racked with annoyance as she tried to think of a better strategy against the next wave.

"Princess Pina. Is there any way we can stop the fighting?" a nobleman walking in.

"Yes. Open the doors." replied Pina. "Though they will destroy everything here. I'm sure I'd stay sane after one or two have had their way with me. But not after 50 or 100."

"Surely you jest." said the man with Pina getting up.

"I'm going to rest. If anything happens within 2 hours. Wake me up by any means necessary." said Pina.

The man nodded his head with Pina getting up and walking off. Once in a room, she took off her armor and undid her hair which fell down to the small of her back. Flopping onto the bed, she closed her eyes and began to think as to why they were being attacked by the Giant Tamers.

But after 1 and a half hours, she wad doused with ice cold water which shocked her sensed awake.

 **Now.**

"Are we being attacked?" she asked looking to the two who threw water at her.

"No. We've got some people at the gate and request entry." said the woman of the two.

"Who are they? Reinforcements?" asked Pina only to have the male shake his head.

"No. They are the Ginat Tamers." replied the woman.

Pina immediately threw her armor on and fixed her hair and made her way outside. Making it to the door, she slid the peer open and spotted the massive Titans in the distance. They stood proud and massive as Pina looked on in horror at their sheer size.

She also spotted an elf, a female mage and the Priestess of Emloy on a Titan. The three Titans let the girls off them before Kurama opend up with Naruto disembarking. He was seen walking to the door.

Pina cowered away as she began to think.

"Princess. What's wrong?" asked Hamilton.

"Why are the Giant Tamers here? Do they wish to also attack us?" asked Pina as her mind soon became overloaded from the thinking.

"I hardly doubt that. If they wished to attack us, they'd done so by now." said Grey looking to the people approaching the door.

Soon enough, a knock on the door broke Pina from her musings. Looking to the door as it was knocked on again. She held out a hand that shook.

"Should I open this door. I may be killing everyone here. But Grey has made a strong point. If they wish to attack us, they'd have done so long ago." said Pina as she grabbed the handle and threw it open.

"Hello." she said only to see Naruto holding his nose as blood flowed out.

"Dammit. Note to self: Don't stand too close to doors." said Naruto as he popped his nose back into place.

"Was that..my doing?" asked Pina only to have the three girls nod.

"Commander. You okay?" asked Ryuuzetsu trying hard to resist her laugh.

"Yeah. Stay on standby. I'll try and get some information while inside here. Ryuuzetsu, seeing that you're the only ranked officer here apart from myself, you're acting commander of Bravo 4." said Naruto over his earpiece.

"Copy." said Ryuuzetsu.

Following Pina, they made their way into the mansion in the heart of the city. Finding that the city of Italica was a hub of economy due to the road here being so well versed. It made a ton of sense that this place would be so lively in terms of money as businesses like that always would be the same on Harmony. Learning further that the only leader here was but a child while her sisters fought for control of Italica, Naruto learned that this was something very much like how family dynasties were on Harmony. There were alot of common things happening here that were also happening in Harmony and various other worlds in the Frontier.

Getting settled in a room as a maid placed various drinks down for them, they got down to business.

"You wish to help us?" asked Pina with Naruto nodding his head.

"Correct. We can't sell these Dragon Scales with this skirmish going on." said Naruto making Pina arch an eyebrow.

"Skirmish?" she questioned.

"Ah. A skirmish is a small battle between two powers. Nothing major." said Naruto with Pina slamming a hand on the table.

"Is this a joke to you?" she hissed. "This is a war to us. We've lost countless people and are losing more everyday. And you call this a skirmish? Shame on you."

"This is a skirmish. People fighting a small battle. Should there have been more people on either side with a lot more firepower between two countries, then it will be a war." stated Naruto causing Pina to take back her remark.

Naruto was right. A war is only fought between two nations. A war would have more firepower than what they were up against. Pina sighed in defeat as she sat back down and folded her arms.

"So you wish to help us?" she asked.

"Correct. Our Titans hold extremely advanced firepower that will take down many forces rather quickly. We can aid you in this skirmish." said Naruto with Pina agreeing to their proposal.

With the meeting adjorned, they opened the gates to allow the Titans to walk into the city. The people were completely scared as the giant mechanical beings thunderd into the city and watched on in horror as the pilots all disembarked from their Titans. Pina marveled at each Titan and found them all to be different in terms of their look.

Naruto stood next to her as he pointed each one out. Starting with Fu's Titan.

"This Titan belongs to one of our rookies. Private Fu. She is a Ronin class Titan. Considerable firepower in close range, dealing massive damage with her shotgun, with a Broadsword Core. Next is Private Yugito's Titan, a Brute class Titan. A simple rocket launcher weapon with a Flight Core. Captain Ryuuzestu's Titan is a Scorch class Titan. A powerful Thermite launcher that is more like a heavy duty grenade launcher with a powerful Flame Core. And lastly. My Titan. A Vanguard Class Titan that uses a power Predator Cannon that yields devastating results. A Laser Core has been hooked up to this bad boy to offer a more stronger approach when dispatching enemies. I placed in that Core myself when Kurama here lost his previous Core was destroyed in the battle for Typhon." said Naruto with Pina arching an eyebrow.

"We'll have you guard the South Gate." said Pina with Naruto nodding his head.

"Everyone. Set up at the South Gate, ensure that we have our new friend's backs." said Naruto.

"Yes sir." said the rest of Bravo 4 as they moved to the South Gate with them walking next to their Titans.

Thankfully and quite surprisingly, the roads were wide enough for the Titans to move through. So knocking over buildings wasn't a problem at all. Once they got to the South Gate, they bunkered in with Ryuuzetsu getting out a her binoculers and began to scan the area.

"Anything?" asked Naruto only to have Ryuuzetsu shake her head.

"Just some scouts. Their main force is just behind them. I count atleast 5 to 600 soldiers." said Ryuuzetsu handing Naruto the binoculers.

"Hm, not much we can do when they charge in. Our Titan's weapons will easily destroy a few buildings and innocent people should they engage. For now. We'll have our Titans and ourselves guard here. Should worst come to worst, we may have to embark to take down the enemy and use our Titan's weapons." said Naruto as they sat down and waited for nightfall.

That would be the time the enemy would likely strike.

 **And scene.**

 **So Bravo 4 has finally made it to Italica to act as a delivery system to trade Dragon Scales. This would be the perfect opportunity to understand how the economy works here.**

 **But they can't do that right now as they have some bandits to worry about before they can sell the scales.**

 **Should the need ever arise, Bravo 4 will be forced to use their Titans to kill the enemy.**

 **Chapter 6: Utter Destruction.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Major Update

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the other day I was playing some games and doing my absolute best to be the best and watching some anime and series when I suddenly had a brainwave.**

 **So for those of you who enjoy reading A world For Titans, I'm making a massive change to it. No longer shall there be a harem in this fanfic. It's a military styled fanfic that is also my first ever fanfic.**

 **I wanted it to be very awesome, but made a terrible flaw. I placed in too many women. So that is why I've made this decision.**

 **I'm removing the harem and will only have one woman as the pairing. And the one I choose is...**

 **Pina Co Lada.**

 **I've had a long debate on the matter and I rather find the idea apealing. The daughtean Emporer, sleeping with a well decorated Militia SRS Pilot. Who is also a badass in the process.**

 **The idea sends me into a rather amazing high.**

 **So a final note.**

 **The harem is removed and Pina Co Lada is the only pairing for Naruto.**

 **So, please, now that we have cleared up that mess, I can now say.**

 **Please, head in onto the next chapter for A World For Titans.**


	7. Chapter 6: Utter Destruction

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place where we left off was where Naruto had given his assistance to Pine in order to drive off the bandits that seek to take Italica.**

 **Having them guard the South Gate, they begin their overwatch on things done. But as they begin to wait, the sun slowly begins to set, casting everything in glorious gold as the night slowly takes rise.**

 **Can they fight against the enemy?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Utter Destruction.

Sitting there as he looked out to the vast open fields before him, Naruto felt that this place was rather nice. It would be nice to also live here. That was if they weren't at war and the Empire wasn't in a state of panic and turmoil.

It was a crying shame really.

Rory soon made her way to Naruto and just smiled to him. Kneeling down to his height, she began to have her talk with him.

"Looks like war follows you everywhere." said Rory with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"It's my curse to bear it seems." said Naruto feeling Rory's hand on his shoulder.

"Emloy doesn't see this as a curse. Wars are just a means of us doing what we think is right, for the wrong reasons. Wars are fought everyday and everytime, a person dies." said Rory.

"You seem to know quite a bit about wars." said Naruto with Rory smiling to him.

"In wars, a person's true colours are revealed. Greed, corruption. Deceipt and death. Though with you. You are different. I can sense it in you. Despite all you've been through, you remain level headed and choose to fight for yourself, not someone else." said Rory.

"I guess you have a point there." said Naruto as Kurama turned to scan a different area.

"What you getting, Kurama?" asked Naruto.

 **"A lot of wildlife in the area. Though I'm scanning a large amount of forces along that area."** said Kurama pointing to the gate Pina and her forces were.

"This is bad, Kurama, launch a flare." said Naruto with the Titan firing up a flare.

The entire sky was soon coated in red from the flare as the forces turned to the burning fireball in the sky. Lelei was utterly impressed beyond comprehend as the flare burned in the air. She even thought it was some form of incantation used to create such a thing. But that was when they turned to hear Rory beginning to feel herself as she dropped to the floor. Arching an eyebrow, Naruto made his way to her along with the rest of Bravo 4.

"What the heck?" asked Fu with Ryuuzetsu shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe she needs some." said Ryuuzetsu elbowing Naruto.

"I don't do that shit to girls." barked Naruto.

"It's the souls of the dead passing through her body. It acts like an aphrodesiac." stated Lelei.

Soon enough, Rory shot up and bolted to the battle at the East gate.

"Damn she's fast." said Yugito with Naruto gaining a serious face.

"Right, everyone, embark on your Titans now. We're going in." said Naruto with everyone nodding to him.

"Yes sir." said the team as they all jumped into their Titans.

Once inside their Titans, Naruto led the charge as they followed Rory who was sprinting on the rooftops. As they thundered down the streets, they found the people getting out their way as the Titans moved down the streets. Once they finally made it to the battle, they found Rory fighting against the bandits that broke through the gate. Looking over to Ryuuzetsu, Naruto nodded his head and she disembarked from Muku and charged in while holding a R-201 assault rifle. Naruto looked over to Fu and Yugito and gave them an order.

"Okay, I want you to go around the city and ensure the people are safe. I'm authorising thermal missiles for this one. Ensure you are sure that none of our allies are in the impact zone of your missiles. If I find that a soldier has been killed by one of your missiles. I'm putting you on Titan clean up for a whole year." order Naruto.

"Copy." said the two girls as they thundered away to protect the civilians.

"Kurama, hit the tunes." said Naruto.

 **"Copy that."** said Kurama as they thundered to the gate.

 **Play Bang Bang (My Titan Shot Him Down) by Grace.**

As the fighting at the gate got rather heavy, Pina felt that this was a losing fight in their eyes while the enemy seemed to be on the winning streak as more of her men were cut down. But that soon changed when she heard the sounds of the thunderous approach of the Titan and the sound of music piercing the air.

Pointing his Predator Cannon to the bandits once he got there, Naruto let rip with the minigun and soon enough. In a few simple seconds, the enemies were all killed as they exploded in a haze of red mist.

 **"Incoming threat on the wall."** said Kurama with Naruto turning to the wall.

Bringing up a missile pod, Naruto locked on and fire the missiles. An explosion followed soon after as the wall was slightly destroyed from the impact. Firing a few more bullets, Naruto reloaded once more as he soon spotted a bandit running to his Titan and begin swinging his sword at the Titan's foot.

Pina saw this and was about to charge in and attack the man attacking the Titan when she witnessed something that would make her lose her appetite as Kurama, being controlled by Naruto, raised a foot and stepped on the poor man. Blood went everywhere as the man was killed instantly by the sheer weight of the 40 ton Titan.

Moving on Naruto spotted a few more bandits as they began to fire arrows with flaming tips on the ends. Bringing up the Vortex shield, Naruto deflected the projectiles and shot them back. The people were killed instantly from their own attack.

Deciding to end this now, Naruto thundered out the gate and spotted a large force making their way to Italica. Seeing that the core for his laser core was already full, Naruto unleashed it.

Three beams were seen bursting out the Titan and converged. Once they came together, a powerful beam of a red colour was fired at the approaching enemies. From the wall, Pina watched on as the laser beam wiped out every single enemy that was approaching them. Once the core was spent and the ability no more. Naruto thundered back into the city and disembarked from Kurama.

 **End song.**

With the forces now killed and Italica now safe, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he looked to the heavens.

"That wasn't so bad." he said as Pina walked over to him.

"Such destructive power. What are you?" she asked.

"Just a simple pilot of the Militia SRS." stated Naruto.

This was a victory in itself. But the victory wasn' her's or her comrade's. It belonged to the Giant Tamers. Then she realized something. If they hadn't been there to help them fight. Then surely the bandits would've taken them down and had taken every women and child as slaves. With the sheer destructive power of what a single Titan could do. She had only one option presented to her. She needed them as allies. Asking Bravo 4 to join her in the mansion, they got the treaty underway.

Naruto found that the treaty was a strong point in preventing any hostilities between them and the Empire. But he knew that there were armies around, that would see the treaty as a slap in the face. Most likely they will try to seek ways to ensure the treaty would be violated and war would ensue once more. He'd have to pay close attention when it came to that.

Once the treaty was signed, Naruto concluded everything by having them swear to treat the captives with humanity while they also took some of the captives themselves. Which were surprisingly all females. Naruto explained to them that the females couldn't be left here as they would end up being raped by the men here. Ryuuzetsu and the rest understood this and never judged Naruto's decision. Once the girls were done with the trading of the dragon scales, they headed back with Naruto walking beside Kurama while the rest of Bravo 4 embarked with their Titans. Kurama soon began to pick up something in the distance.

 **"Naruto. My scans are picking up something in the distance. And they are approaching fast."** said Kurama with Naruto narrowing his eyes to the horizon.

Deciding to stop and see what it was, they were awarded with the sight of seeing some knights which were all female. They must be reinforcements for the defending of Italica.

But when they spotted the Titans, they jumped to a conclusion and thought that they had attacked Italica. A blonde haired woman jumped off her horse and drew her sword to point it at Naruto.

"You are tresspassing on sacred ground, outsider. You are to be taken and punished for what you have done." she barked.

 **"Pilot in danger. Engaging counteraction parameters."** said Kurama only for Naruto to raise a hand to stop his Titan.

"Don't Kurama. You'll start a war. Just go back to base. I'll take to them and try and sort this out." said Naruto.

"But sir." said Fu.

"Just go dammit." said Naruto with the Titans breaking into a thunderous sprint.

Turning to the knights as they held their weapons up and pointed to him, Naruto threw his hands up in surrender. He knew he still had his Mozambique pistol, R-201 and Flatline assault rifle. But he voted against using that as it would cause massive problems. He soon found himself hit in the head from the hilt of a sword and was knocked out cold.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Pina, the Princess has just witnessed first hand of the sheer power of a Titan and what it can truly do when Pilot and Titan become one. To say she was scared would be an understatement. Her mind couldn't comprehend the power of what they could unleash on the bandits.**

 **Deciding to never face them in battle, she has petitioned them to sign a treaty to ensure they remain as allies. Naruto agreed to such a deal and with them now allies, they can try and build a stronger future between the SRS and the Empire. But now that her reinforcements have shown up, they now feel that these Titans and their pilots have taken Italica.**

 **Taking Naruto as their prisoner, they will do everything to ensure he is tortured beyond compare. Can Naruto's team get him out? Or will Pina do something about such insubordination?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 7: The Summons.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Final Update (PLEASE READ)

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Seriously, this is the last update I am giving A World For Titans.**

 **So, after the previous update where I stated I would be removing the harem completely and having Pina Co Lada as the only pairing, many of you people around the globe, pounced for the P.M. section and hate mailed me of note.**

 **Some of you respected my decison, but in terms of percentages? 95% was hate mail, the other 5% was calm and collective.**

 **So, I am putting this in so everyone can be happy. Due to this being my first military styled fanfic, I am still new to this entirely. So here is the final pairing.**

 **Pina Co Lada (Main Pairing)**  
 **Tyuule**  
 **Yao Ro Dushi**  
 **Bozes Co Palesti**

 **That will be the final pairing.**

 **Now as to why I don't have Rory in the harem is because of this reason.**

 **I am a type of man who doesn't enjoy loli fanfics or anime. Yes it adds to the humor, but I don't see it as a sense of a pairing situation. Sure Rory is 961 years old. But still, she strikes me as a loli.**

 **Please don't flame me for my decision. Others may agree while others will flame me. I don't care. But this is my final update for A World For Titans.**

 **Please respect my decision.**

 **Thank you for your continued support.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 7: The Summons

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the las place we left off was where Pina had just witnessed first hand on the sheer firepower of what the Militia's Titans could do when compared against a sword or a band of enemies.**

 **Fearing the results of what would happen should the Militia turn their attention on them, she has thrown together a treaty with the Militia and the Empire.**

 **With such a move now happening, this means that the Empire and the Militia are now allies. But with Bravo 4 making their way back to Arnus Hill, Naruto has ordered his forces to retreat back to Arnus while he tries to smoothen things out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Summons.

Over on a small ridge overlooking Italica, the remainer of bravo 4 peered through some binoculers as the night began to spread its wings over the land, blanketing everything in black.

"I hope he's okay." said Fu with Ryuuzetsu scoffing.

"Please. Crimson Fox is one of the most toughest bastards I've ever met. Knowing him, he's doing fine. He was after all, trained in not only to be a pilot, but he's also part of the TSF." piped Ryuuzetsu.

"What's TSF?" asked Yugito.

"You never heard of them? TSF stands for Titan Special Forces. Powerful soldiers that are beyond our own understanding. They go through hellish training and are broken down beyond measure. Only to be turned into the ultimate killing machine. That can do even the toughest of missions." replied Ryuuzetsu.

 **"Night is falling. We can use that as cover. Unfortunately, we Titans would draw in too much suspision."** said Kurama with Ryuuzetsu nodding to the Titan.

"Okay. We'll wait until it's fully dark. We'll infiltrate and secure our Commander. From there, we return to base." said Ryuuzetsu with everyone agreeing with her.

 **In Italica. Countess Myui's mansion.**

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Pina throwing a gold cup of wine at Bozes which drew some blood.

"Huh?" asked Bozes looking to her Princess.

"You idiots." she hissed.

"Princess, what have we done wrong?" asked a silver haired knight as she went to Bozes who dropped to her knees and placed a cloth on her head.

"Can't you tell?" barked Pina before looking to Naruto.

His body in ruins as bruizes and cuts littered his body. But one thing caught her eyes. His righ arm was sparking like there was magic flowing through it. She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was actually a mage in disguise.

With some maids coming in and taking Naruto to get cleaned and fixed up, Pina satt in her chair like throne as a hand came to her head.

"We violated the treaty the day it was signed." she said as Grey came into the room.

"The Giant Tamers could easily use this as an excuse to start a war. A tactic used by the Empire and one they could choose to imitate." stated Grey.

"What should we do?" stated Pina.

"We could just apologize." said Grey.

"Are you suggesting that I bow my head to them?" barked Pina with her pride getting the better of her.

"Would you prefer finding yourself facing them in battle?" asked Grey with Pina swallowing her words.

It was true, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of the fury and power of the SRS. She had to ensure that they kept their mouth shut on this matter. Not only that, but also try and fix the treaty violation that had just occured.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly opening his eyes as the lighting on the room invaded his eye sight, he found himself laying in a bed with 4 maids standing before him. Despite sharing the common thing about being a maid, they were all different. One had cat ears, another and bunny ears. Another had snakes for hair while the last one looked to be a regular human. Unless she was hiding what she was. Looking around again, he saw his robotic arm resting on the desk on the other side of the room with a red light flashing.

He knew why that light was flashing. It was because the connection was distrupted and needed to be re-established. Turning to the one with cat ears, he watched as she poured a glass of water.

"Cat ears?" mumbled Naruto making the maid turn to him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what's going on." said Naruto with the door opening.

"Don't worry, you're in the Countess's mansion. Princess Pina has told us to treat you with the utmost care. The knights that tortured you are being harshly punished for what they did to you. We are ever so grateful to you and your armored giant for saving us." said the woman as she stood at the foot of the bed. "If you wish to destroy the city for what happened to you, we are prepared to help you. But we wish for you to not harm Countess Myui."

"Relax. I'm not going to do that." said Naruto waving his only hand.

"We are ever so grateful for your compassion." said the woman.

"Great. Now can I please have my arm back." stated Naruto pointing to his robotic arm.

"Sure thing." said a maid as she went and grabbed the arm before bringing it back.

Holding the arm under the piece of arm he had left, they watched as wires shot out from the stub and connect to the arm. The light flashed green to signal that a connection was once more established. Naruto flexed the fingers for a bit.

"Thanks. Without my arm, I can't do much." said Naruto.

 **Outside.**

The three soldiers were seen moving stealth like through the city. After Tuka had disbabled the guards with ease they moved through the city. Fu held a Flatline assault rifle, Yugito had a R-201 and Ryuuzetsu held a Spitfire LMG.

Moving closer to the mansion, Ryuuzetsu made a few handsigns that were to tell the two rookies that they were to enter as quietly as possible but also be mindful of guard patrols.

The two nodded to Ryuuzetsu as they moved into the mansion.

 **Inside Naruto's room.**

As they watched as Naruto sat there while drinking some water from the one maid, the one with bunny ears had her ears pick up and her gaining a face of surprise.

"What is it?" asked the woman.

"Someone is trying to force open the bars on the windows." said the bunny maid.

"It must be Master Naruto's friends. Bring them here. If it's anyone else, deal with them in the usual way." said the woman.

"Understood." said the bunny maid as she and the cat eared one walked out.

"Uh, who are they?" asked Naruto.

"Are they new to you? Mamina is a Warrior Bunny. Persia is one of the Cat People. Aurea is a Medusa. And Mome is a human. The previous Count had a liberal nature and went to great lengths to hire non human staff. Though part of it was for personal taste." said the woman.

"I see." was all Naruto.

The rest of Bravo 4 could be seen moving through the hallways of the mansion before Ryuuzetsu stopped at a door. Fu stood on the other side with Yugito kept a look out. Fu pulled the door open and Ryuuzetsu nodded her head and stormed in before pointing her gun down when she spotted two maids standing there.

As for Naruto, he was enjoying some relaxation as he was fed some food when the door to his room opened up. The entire of Bravo 4 stormed in to see the sight before them.

"Commander, are you okay?" asked Fu.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Naruto with them wondering what the heck was going on and why Naruto was half naked.

But for Fu and Yugito, they wondered about two things. One was why Naruto's body was covered in scars, while the other was why their Commander had only one normal arm while the other was that of a robotic one.

 **With Pina and the two knights responsible for assaulting Naruto.**

Sitting in a chair as she stared down the two knights before her, Pina crossed her arms and legs as she frowned to them.

"Bozes, Panache. You are responsible for greatly injuring a Giant Tamer in a way that wasn't...humane. I'm sure you know what this means. Should they wish of it, they could easily kill us all. They have the power to drive off and defeat a Fire Dragon. Should they fight against us, we will fall. Not just us, but the Empire in the process." said Pina.

"I understand." said Bozes hanging her head.

Pina meerly scolded at what she was about to say next.

"We need to made sure they forget about this. And you need to use your body to do it." said Pina with Bozes becoming rather shocked.

"It may be a shame to give it to someone like Naruto." said Pina with Bozes gritting her teeth.

"I understand what must be done. And I will do it for you and the Empire." said Bozes.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting there as he watched everyone get along rather well with the maids of Italica, Naruto smiled as he looked to his robotic arm. Ryuuzetsu made her way to her friend and sat down on the floor.

"Stop dwelling on the past. You've come a long way to go back to how you were. A being known as the Grimm Reaper." said Ryuuzetsu.

"I guess you're right." said Naruto smiling to her. "I shouldn't be so glum. Everyone is having a good time. I should enjoy it as well."

"Agreed Commander. Have some fun, let yourself go for a bit." said Ryuuzetsu looking to everyone as they talked with either the maids of amongst themselves.

"We'll call tonight 'A cultural exchange." said Naruto with Ryuuzetsu agreeing with him as they began to talk among themselves.

As they talked among themselves, Fu had an idea and got everyone ready to take a picture to remember the occasion. But when she was about to take the picture the doors opened to reveal Bozes there in some rather revealing clothing.

She looked on as Fu took the picture and showed it to everyone. Finding Naruto on the bed as he spoke with Ryuuzetsu and Yugito at what they were going to do, she hung her head as rage began to take over.

"He's ignoring me? Does he even know as to what I went through coming here?" she hissed as she stormed over to the bed.

Turning to her, Naruto looked on it confusion as he watched Bozes raise a hand and slap him rather hard through the face. The only thing that echoed through the night was the pained cry from Naruto as the feeling of having his cheek slapped rather hard.

The next morning, Naruto stood in his uniform with the rest of Bravo 4 while Bozes stood next to Naruto with a face of depression while Pina stared on his fury.

"What's with that wound?" she growled.

"It was me." replied Bozes rather softly.

Pina grabbed the sides of her head as she cried out at how their shot at fixing the treaty was ruined. But that was when Ryuuzetsu spoke.

"Um, we're going back to our base now. So you can fix this on your own." she said with Pina looking to Lelei.

"She says that you can fix this yourself." interpretted Lelei.

"Wait, you can't go just yet. I know. The sun is still coming up. Why not stay and have some breakfast with us." said Pina hoping for another shot.

"It's a kind offer, but I have to report to the brass regarding the Diet Summons." said Naruto.

"Naruto has to report to his Senate." said Lelei.

"Their Senate?" said Pina looking rather shocked.

 _'This is bad. One word from him. Just one word would cause the entire of the Gian...Milita SRS ontop of us.'_ thought Pina.

'Wait." she called making them look to her.

"I'll go with you." said Pina.

"Sure. Why not." said Naruto with the walking out the room with Bozes getting changed and heading out to meet them outside where Kurama, Muku and the other two Titans stood.

 **"Naruto, look rather beat."** said Kurama with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"Don't start with me. Let's just head back to Arnus." said Naruto with the Titan opening up and Naruto jumping into the Titan.

 **"Pilot control initiated."** said Kurama transferring controls to Naruto.

Holding out his hands to the two girls before him, Naruto found them to be rather frightened. Sighing within his Titan, Naruto assured them that nothing will happen. Slowly, Pina approached the hand and climbed onto the hand and found herself now perched on the Titan. Bozes followed soon after her.

The two found the height they were at rather amazing. They felt like giants that stood proud above everything. Looking to the rest of Bravo 4 to find them also embark on their Titans they soon headed to Arnus. Once they were out the city, Naruto ordered his team to stop.

"Alright. Now that we have a clear shot back to Arnus, let's head there. Double time." said Naruto with the team nodding to him.

"Copy that." they said.

Breaking into a thunderous sprint, they moved with great strength to Arnus. Pina and Bozes clung to the Titan as if their lives depended on it. Never had they been so afraid as the Titans moved along the path. But after a few minutes, they spotted Arnus Hill on the horizon.

"What speed." said Pina with Bozes staring on.

But their musings were shifted everywhere as a Widow airship flew over head. A Gremlin drove by with fury and speed as the thing drifted along a corner and drove away. A squadron of Crows flew overhead while a few Hornets also gave chase to them. Almost as if they were initiating a Dog Chase drill. A few trainees that were training to be Pilots thundered about the base in Titans, trying to get a feel for what it's like in the Titan. While a platoon of Gorilla Tanks moved across the land on their right.

"Iron Pegesi. Iron Elephants. Armored Giants. Why is an army like this attacking the Empire?" asked Pina with Lelei looking to her.

"The Empire stepped on a Griffon's tail. The SRS only did what anyone would do in this. Retaliate. This is also why the Empire lost when facing the SRS." said Lelei.

"What would you know? The Empire is in turmoil." barked Bozes.

"I'm a nomad. Trivial things with the Empire don't concern me." said Lelei as they neared the base gates.

"So we can take over a country. But we can't change their hearts." said Pina looking on with fear in her eyes.

Once they made it to Admiral A's building, Naruto took the two girls on his Titan off and disembarked with the rest of Bravo 4 only to be stopped by Pina.

"Uh, Commander Naruto? May I talk with you for a bit?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry about that. I've got to get ready for the Diet Summons." said Naruto before bolting away.

"Ryuuzetsu will take care of you." he called.

Pina was at a loss of words. She had one shot but once again, failed horribly. Ryuuzetsu slowly made her way to the pair and took them to where they'd be spending the night.

But with Naruto, he stood before Admiral A who looked to him.

"So, you managed to get a treaty signed between us and the Empire, only to be taken prisoner then after. Surely you should've done something about that." said Admiral A.

"Their cultures are more different to our own. So I suggest we leave them be." said Naruto with A sighing.

"Very well. It's your call after all. But there is one more thing I must say. After the Diet Summons, there will be a tournament soon. In the next month it will happen." said A with Naruto going wide eyed.

"Ah yes. The Titan Games." said Naruto with A smiling.

"Aiming on keeping your winning streak?" asked A with Naruto smiling very cocky like.

"I am." said Naruto. "You partaking in it?"

A just chuckled before shaking his head.

"Nah. I've got other shit to worry about. But just be warned for the Diet Summons. They may try and paint you as the bad guy. You know how these bloody bureaucrats are." said A with Naruto nodding his head.

"I'll be mindfull of them." said Naruto with A nodding his head.

"Good. Dismissed." said A with Naruto saluting him and walking out the office.

 **With Pina and Bozes.**

It was now already night and Pina and Bozes had learned so much about the base they were in. So many weapons in one spot as well as Titans everywhere. And they were still growing the base. It was absolutely incredible.

"Do you think...they'd use this as a means to start a war? With the whole treaty violation?" asked Bozes with Pina shaking her head.

"I highly doubt that. If they did, we wouldn't be given access to their base and treated so well." said Pina before looking down. "Our cultures are so different."

"Princess, you can't be serious." said Bozes.

"Yes, I'm going to their world." said Pina.

After a few minutes of them talking, they fell asleep but for Pina, she lay there wide awake as she stared at the ceiling. She remembered seeing Naruto's right arm sparking like that. But she didn't know what it was. Not only that, but she had to admit he was pretty cute.

Deciding to apologize to him, she climbed out of bed and walked out the room and into the streets of the base. But as she walked. Kurama who was on patrol came into her view with the Titan shining its spot light on her.

 **"Princess Pina. What are you doing outside? You could catch a cold."** said the Titan as it thundered to the Princess.

"I'm just wanting to see Naruto and apologize to him." said Pina.

 **"Your body language and tone suggest something else. Your heart rate is also elevated. Do you need medical attention?"** asked the Titan with Pina shaking her head.

"I'm okay. But do you know where I can find Naruto?" asked Pina.

 **"Unfortunately, Naruto is right now resting. He will be attending the Diet Summons tomorrow. If you wish to see him, then you can."** said Kurama with Pina looking down.

"I see. Thank you." she said walking back to her room.

 **"Rest well, Princess."** said the Titan before returning to be on patrol.

 **And scene.**

 **So now things have really gotten heavy as Pina and Bozes have both gone to Arnus in hopes trying to soothe things over with Naruto and seek a means to fix the treaty violation. While Naruto sees this as a difference in cultures.**

 **With the two of them choosing to got over to Naruto's world, they begin their preparations. Not only that, but the Titan Games are happening soon.**

 **It will be revealed at a later stage as to what the Titan Games are.**

 **Chapter 8: Home Bound.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 8: Home Bound

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Bravo 4 had returned back to base with a few new faces. Princess Pina and her one knight, Bozes.**

 **This was what they chose as Pina felt that the treaty was violated and she wanted to make amends. Choosing to go over and see the other world, they wait for morning to roll around.**

 **What will they get up to in Harmony?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Home Bound.

With the day breaking as the sun slowly rose over the land and a cool morning breeze blowing over the land, Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Fu and Yugito could be seen standing at the gate that got them here along with their Titans. Rory, Lelei and Tuka stood before them while they waited for Pina and Bozes to arrive.

From the reports he had received, they were to escort Pina and Bozes around while ensuring they had a good time in Harmony. He was even given some money to assist.

Soon a Gremlin pulled up with Admiral A climbing out with Bravo 4 saluting him. A saluted to them and they got ready to head off. But A stopped them and pulled Naruto away.

"Be careful there bud. They may try and provoke you. I know that temper on you. Just be careful." said A.

"I'll do my best." said Naruto as he shook hands with A in a way to say cheers for now before embarking on Kurama with everyone else.

Picking up Pina and Bozes and placing them on the Titan, they headed to the other side of the gate. There they will hitch a ride on a shuttle and jump to Harmony. A simple task to them, but with the others, Bravo 4 didn't know how they would act.

Crossing over they found a world full of Titans similar to Bravo 4's Titans. Scientists and regular foot soldiers moved through the area as they ensured the perimeter was secured. A soldier soon came to them and saluted.

"Bravo 4. Admiral A said you'd be coming. Follow me and we'll get you on a shuttle to Harmony." said the soldier.

"Shuttle?" asked Bozes from atop Kurama.

"A type of space fairing cart. The Militia uses them to send their Titans into orbit for a feat they call, Titanfall." said Lelei.

"Titanfall?" asked Pina.

To them, none of what Lelei was saying was making sense. Absolutely nothing. The knowledge of these people owning and piloting massive machines known as Titans only came to them recently. This was all too much.

"How can a Titan fall?" asked Bozes.

"Titanfall is a call they use when a pilot on the ground requests his/her Titan to join them in battle. It is a feat that only a pilot can do." stated Lelei.

"I'm not following at all." said Pina trying to process it all.

"Just forget it." said Lelei.

Naruto disembarked from Kurama along with Bravo 4 as they all loaded onto a Widow shuttle. The ship flew out from the planet and soon they were flying through the air as the sound barrier broke. Once they were away from the planet, the Widow pilot hit a few buttons and they were instantly in Shockspace. Pina and Bozes marveled at the interior of the ship as they made their way to Harmony. It wasn't long as Shockspace was relatively quick. It was a simple jump from Palavin to Harmony. When the ship landed, they got out with Pina and Bozes along with Rory, Tuka and Lelei marveling at what they were seeing. Buildings so high they seemed to touch the sky, Titans and people moving through the area as if was nothing while ships flew in the air. This was all too much for them to take in. Soon a woman approached Naruto and everyone else.

"Hello there Commander Uzumaki. Are you planning on participating in the Titan Games?" asked the woman.

"Of course." said Naruto.

"Excellent. Please report to Arena 11 for your qualification exam." said the woman.

"Titan Games?" asked Rory.

"A tournament of sorts where pilots from all over the Frontier participate in games to determine who is the best. Naruto here holds the top spot. And has held it for 3 years." said Ryuuzetsu with them walking off.

Once they found the building they needed to be in for the Diet Summons, they split up with Pina and Bozes going to discuss the prisoners captured by the Militia and joined them after the sorting out of freeing a few prisoners while Naruto and the rest attended the Summons. Naruto was also dressed in his formal wear along with Ryuuzetsu and the two rookies.

Standing before the mass of cameras as everyone got ready for the Summons to start. But after a few minutes, they got it underway.

"Commander Naruto. Please step up to the podium." said the chairman.

Looking over to a woman who would be talking to him, Naruto sighed at what A said about these type of people.

"Commander Naruto. I hear you have been a decorated soldier of the Militia. One of the best pilots we have. Having been training as a pilot but then given your own pilot as a result of the war on Typhon which was also your home world." said the woman.

"Correct. I was born and raised on Typhon. Seeing my home planet blow up like it was, left me feeling rather bad. But it was either that or lose the entire Frontier." responded Naruto.

"Not much is revealed about your past. Other than you were sent into the Special Region where you were to secure a base for us there. After that you were sent to learn of the people there. You told them to leave their homes as a S-Class monster called a Dragon was attacking them. Correct?" asked the woman.

"Correct. According to the people, the Dragon would go after them." said Naruto.

The woman cleared her throat.

"It also shows in the report given to us by Admiral A, that during the battle with the Dargon, 1/4 of the people were killed. What are your comments to that?" pressured the woman.

"No comment." said Naruto walking away from the podium.

"It's a simple question. Answer it. Or are you too afraid as to what happened during your days known as the Grimm Reaper will play out again." hissed the woman.

"Not another word from you and that's final." barked Naruto.

"Naruto was once the Grimm Reaper?" asked Bozes.

"Once, but he refuses to go back to those days." said Ryuuzetsu.

Next was Lelei. Walking over to the podium, she awaited her first question.

"Lelei La Lelena. You've been living with the SRS at their base in the Special Region haven't you?" asked the woman.

"I have." replied Lelei.

"Have your expectations been met?" asked the woman.

"They have. Though the Titans frightened me at first, they are rather amazing." said Lelei.

"And what are your thoughts on the matter of seeing the sheer power that they hold?" asked the woman.

"The power terrifies me. Being able to kill so much in the blink of an eye. Their power is so different to our own." replied Lelei.

"No further questions." said the woman with Lelei walking back to sit down.

Tuka was the next to be asked a few questions.

"So, Tuka. You have only just recently joined up with the SRS." said the woman with Tuka nodding.

"Yes, they took care of me when my village was attacked." replied Tuka.

"And what was it that attacked your village? Was it the SRS? The Grimm Reaper?" asked the woman with Naruto gritting his teeth at how that was aimed at him.

"No." replied Tuka shaking her head. "The SRS didn't attack my village. It was attacked by the Fire Dragon."

"No further questions." said the woman.

Soon it was Pina's turn. Taking the stand, she stood as proudly as possible while ensuring to answer the questions to the best of her ability.

"Pina Co Lada. The Princess of the Empire. It is said here in Commander Uzumaki's report that you had them stationed away from the fight. Why is that?" asked the woman.

"I felt that they were just arrogant bastards that sought to try and make a name for themselves. But when we were about to be overrun, they came in and saved us." said Pina.

"It also states here in his report that you seemed afraid of what you call, Giant Tamers. Thus refering to the Titans and pilots. Why is that?" asked the woman.

"I watched as the Titan, Naruto called Kurama step on a bandit. There was nothing left of the bandit other than a blood smear. I also witnessed their firepower. I never thought that would be even possible. Just a feat like that made me fear them to the point where I would commit suicide if I faced them in battle. So I signed a treaty with them to ensure that we are never enemies." responded Pina.

"I see. And the fear you had. Was it due to the fact of how blood thirsty they were?" asked the woman as her eyes shot to Naruto for a bit.

"They were never blood thirsty. They were meerly defending what was there. I would've done the same in their shoes." said Pina.

"No further questions." said the woman.

The meeting was soon adjorned and Naruto was finally out of his uniform and back in his army gear. It sure felt better to be in the regular clothes. Heading over to the arena where the qualifiers were taking place for the Titan Games, they all headed there. Ryuuzetsu was also planning to participate in the Titan Games along with Fu and Yugito. Pina and Bozes chose to watch the qualifiers and see what they would be getting up to.

 **And scene.**

 **So with the Diet Summons now over and done with the group head out to attend the qualifiers for the Titan Games. A tournament where the best Titan pilots take up their arms and defend their titles. So far, Naruto is the undefeated champion of the Titan Games.**

 **But that may change.**

 **However, during the Diet Summons, a piece of Naruto's past has been brought to light. With Bozes and Pina wondering as to why Naruto was once known as the Grimm Reaper, they are getting rather curious.**

 **Chapter 9: Ranks And Passion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 9: Ranks And Passion

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto appeared before the Diet Summons where he slightly lost his cool due to the one asking questions bringing up his past. A past he wanted to have remain buried.**

 **For them to bring it up, has left him rather pissed off. But that's not all. Pina and Bozes are now curious as to why Naruto was once known as the Grimm Reaper.**

 **With the Diet Summons now over, they head over to the Arena where the qualifier matches shall begin. The whole of Bravo 4 is taking part in these matches.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Ranks And Passion.

In the locker rooms of the arena, Bravo 4 could be seen assessing their gear. The sounds of rifles and pistols being cocked echoed through the room while the team assessed their gear.

Once their gear was sorted, Naruto looked over to Bravo 4.

"Okay, this is our qualifier match. A team death match. Ensure you watch out for flanking routes and keep moving. We'll be splitting into two groups. Hammerhead and Fire. I will lead Fire, Ryuuzetsu has Hammerhead. Yugito, you're with Ryuuzetsu. Fu, you're with me." said Naruto with them nodding their heads.

"Got it sir." said the team as they headed out.

Stopping outside the gate leading to the wide open area, they flipped the switches to full auto and no longer having the safety on. Soon the gate raised up and the team headed out.

"On the one side we have Bravo 4. Led by the legendary Naruto "Crimson Fox" Uzumaki. On the other, Delta 5. Led by Shizuka "Shining Angel" Nadeshiko. These matches will show just who will advance to the starting matches for this upcoming Titan Games. Stun rounds have been used in this match. I will now go over the rules..." said the announcer as the land formed to resemble a large open desert like area with a few houses in the middle.

"No head shots are permitted. Should a head shot be made will result in an instant disqualification. Wall running and double jumps are permitted. Burst fire or full auto is also permitted. No use of extra gadgets such as thermal or sonar. Those gadgets are permitted in the actual Titan Games. Fair game is the goal here. Close quaters combat in the form of hand to hand combat is permitted, though no moves that will incapacitate your opponent. No tactical grenades are permitted. Though stun grenades are permitted. No cloaking. Should you cloak, it will result in an instant disqualification. And most importantly, look good for the cameras. This is being broadcast live across all stations." said the announcer.

"Match starting. Teams ready?" came a machine voice.

"Hell yeah." roared the two teams.

"3...2...1..." said the voice as a timer showed up.

"Light 'em up."

And just like that, the two teams sped into the middle. Naruto and Fu broke off and headed right with Yugito and Ryuuzetsu breaking left.

Jumping onto the roof of a building Naruto got his Flatline up and fired at a member of Delta 5. The soldier went down as he spasmed out while electricity arced all over his body.

The two jumped down and sprinted into some cover just as a few shots came their way.

"One down, 4 to go." said Fu.

"Don't get cocky rookie." said Naruto as he popped his head out of cover but pulled it back in when a few bullets sped past them.

"This match has just begun. A lot can occur." said Naruto as something landed in the house they were in.

"Grenade! Move!" shouted Naruto pushing Fu out just in time as the grenade went off with electricity going everywhere.

"That was close." said Fu.

"Damn straight. See what I mean? Don't get cocky." barked Naruto as they darted into cover.

Fu peered behind cover but pulled it back in when a stun bullet zipped past her.

"We've got a sniper." said Fu.

"Did you see where he is?" asked Naruto with Fu shaking her head.

"I didn't." she said.

"Hammerhead here." said Ryuuzetsu over the comms.

"Fire here. What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Yugito is down. Taken out by a sniper. Happened too fast. Didn't see where the shot came from." said Ryuuzetsu.

"Dammit. Regroup at the house to the far North." said Naruto.

"Copy that." said Ryuuzetsu as she made her way to the house to the North.

Once they arrived, they knelt down as Fu looked around to ensure they were protected.

"How many have you taken out?" asked Naruto.

"2 of 'em. You?" asked Ryuuzetsu.

"Only one." said Naruto.

"So that means there is only 2 left. Delta 5 has pulled off some impressive feats in the past. Haven't you fought with them before?" asked Ryuuzetsu with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah. Their leader is rather resourcefull beyond compare. They don't call her Shing Angel for nothing." stated Naruto with Fu looking at them.

"What is she like?" asked Fu.

"Shizuka is one tough bitch. Probably the toughest woman I know. She became a pilot at the age of 14. Making her the youngest ever to be a pilot. She's an expert sniper. She has no need for a cloaking device. She uses her environment. They say her beauty is beyond any human means. She hides herself in the sun when taking down enemies. That is how she got the nickname, "Shining Angel"." replied Naruto.

"But how do we take her down?" asked Fu.

"Righter before Naruto could say he had a plan, a stun bullet hit Ryuuzetsu in the side and she dropped to the floor as she spasmed out from the hit sustained to her body.

Dropping into a prone position, Naruto and Fu crawled out the building, staying extra close to the windows. Spotting a man come into the building, the two shot the man and watched as he spasmed out, only to have Fu get hit by a stray bullet by the man. Now it was just one v one.

"Fox? I know you're there." said Shizuka over the speakers.

"Nice to hear you again, Angel." said Naruto as he sprinted out the building and dived into cover as a bullet hit where he once was.

"You still owe me for saving your life during that one mission we had together on Menesia. Remember?" asked Shizuka as the sounds of her pulling the bolt back echoed through the arena.

"That planet was a hell hole. How was I to know that you'd get hit?" spat Naruto as he checked his ammo. He had only 12 rounds left.

Pushing the magazine back in, he shot his head in and out as a bullet clipped the edge of the building wall.

"That's rather cruel. Operation: Cut Throat was a suicide mission. You and I the only survivors. So, as a means of paying back your debt to me. Just step into the open." said Shizuka as Naruto soon spotted a laser pointer dot.

"Not likely." barked Naruto putting his Flatline rifle onto his back and pulling out his Hammond P2016.

Pulling the slide back, Naruto shot his head out of cover then back in as a bullet wizzed past him. Sprinting as fast as he could, Naruto dropped down and slid behind some cover.

"Not bad. But that won't trip me up a second time." said Shizuka.

"Can you be so sure?" asked Naruto.

Thinking on a plan on how to outsmart Shizuka, Naruto had no options available. He wasn't allowed to use cloak as he'd be disqualified. He couldn't use tactical grenades. Again, instant disqaulification. Wait. The announcer said nothing about decoys. Those things would easily keep her fooled. But he knew she'd pick out who was the real one. He had to think. Turning to look at a wall, Naruto soon had an idea. He knew that Shizuka knew he always used flanking routes. That could work to his advantage.

Running into a building before another bullet sped past him, Naruto spotted Shizuka on a roof not far away with the sun hitting her back. Keeping her encased in an evironmental cloak. Bringing up his decoy ability.

"You ready for this?" asked Naruto to the decoy.

Shizuka kept her sights on the door way where Naruto was hiding. Keeping her senses frosty for any movement that would come out. She soon spotted two Naruto's bolt out the door. One going for the flanking route while the other was going for a straight up run through the middle to her.

"Nice try Naruto. But you're gonna have to do better than that." she said aiming for the one already wall running but turned to the one charging at her from the middle.

Pulling the trigger she found the Naruto fall to the ground but fizzle out of existance. Her eyes went wide as she turned the weapon to the one on the wall.

"You sneaky fuck." she hissed.

Only to be shot by Naruto who double jumped and fired his pistol at her.

Shizuke went rigid as her body arced with electiricity. Standing there as he landed on the roof and looked over Shizuka with a smile on his face.

"Never underestimate a fox." he chirped as the screen above them flared to life.

"Winner for this match is Bravo 4." said a voice.

In the spectators stands, Pina and Bozes were blown away at how resourcefull Naruto was. He used everything to his advantage. Shizuke seemed to have the upper hand when she used the sun to her advantage, but that vanished when Naruto used his quick thinking and keen eyesight. In conjunction with his mind and quick thinking, he was able to over power Shizuka and take the match.

"Incredible." said Bozes looking to the man in the arena.

"Indeed. I never thought he'd do that." said Pina agreeing with her close friend.

With match now over and the effects of the stun rounds wearing off, the teams left the arena with Shizuka and Delta 5 walking over to Bravo 4 with a hand extended out for them.

"I thought I had you then. But ah well, next time. I will get you." said Shizuka with a smile.

"Believe me. You nearly had me. But thanks for the game." said Naruto shaking Shizuka's hand.

Heading to a hotel, they rented a room for the night. Tomorrow they'd be heading back to the Special Region. Pina and Bozes had learned so much in the brief time of living in the world these soldiers came from. What she learnt was that the Empire she belonged to, wasn't even on the level of the Empire here. The Militia owned a large amount of planets on the Frontier. Yet they were still at war with the IMC. They even brought a few things that intrigued them at the stores in Harmony with Bozes and Pina finding an erotic man on man comic. Pina called it art while Bravo 4 called it perversion.

Now it was night and they had retired to a room in the hotel room they rented out. Opening her eyes, Bozes found that the place was so different. It was so luxurious to what she was used to. Climbing out of bed to just try and get used to it, she headed out the room and spotted Naruto leaning on the balcony with a cigarette in his hand. His head looking down as he blew out some smoke.

Walking over to him in hopes of making amends for what she did. She walked over to Naruto but soon bumped into the glass door. This alerted Naruto as he chuckled inside at what Bozes just did. Sliding the door open for her, she thanked him and stood next to him as he slid the door closed.

"You okay?" asked Naruto with Bozes nodding her head.

"I think so." she said as she looked at the cigarette in his hand along with the robotic arm he had as it iluminated the night with the blue coloured lights it had. "What happened to your arm?"

Naruto clutched his arm as he breathed in some smoke and blew out and away from her.

"It happened in my past. It happened on a mission I was doing. I was bitten by a very venomous snake and the poison was slowly spreading. Seeing that I didn't have any First Aid on my person at the time, I had no choice. I cut off my own arm in order to stop the poison from spreading." replied Naruto as Bozes nodded in understanding.

"I never knew you smoke." she stated.

"Oh this? I only smoke when I want to." said Naruto.

Bozes looked down as the memory of what she did to Naruto played in her mind. How she violated the treaty like that then slapping him for absolutely no reason at all. It was eating her away and she feared she may lose her mind as a result.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for what I did. I was out of place and I hurt you as a result. Forgive me." she said with Naruto chuckling as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it. You didn't know at the time. And I wouldv'e done the same in your shoes. So don't worry." said Naruto with Bozes smiling to him.

"You're too kind. But can I ask you one more thing?" she asked with Naruto throwing away the bud of his finished cigarette away.

"Sure, go ahead." responded Naruto.

"Can...Can you teach me how to use those small staffs you used in your match?" asked Bozes with Naruto's eyebrow arching.

"You wish to know how to shoot a gun?" asked Naruto with her nodding her head.

"I do." she stated.

"Okay. When we get back to the Special Region, I will ask A to have it so that I train you in the art of combat." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Bozes as the sliding door slid open to reveal Pina standing there.

"I'd also like to know how to fire a gun." she stated.

"Okay. I will ask A." said Naruto.

The group then spent some time talking with one another. Daring to not ask Naruto regarding his past, they kept it simple and found that Naruto was actaully a well disciplined soldier. He was at the top of his game. And seemed to always do the right thing when it came to various other things. But with the two girls returning to their rooms, they failed to notice that their feelings for the young pilot were growing even more. Probably to the point where they may choose to settle down with him.

 **And scene.**

 **So the qualifier match has already been done, with Bravo 4 now making it to the starting matches of the Titan Games. With Pina and Bozes seeing the match between the two, they found that Naruto is extremely resourceful beyond measure.**

 **With the two girls now asking Naruto to train them in how to use and fire a gun, they will be trained when they return back to the Special Region. Hopefully they learn how to fire a gun without the gun smacking them in the face.**

 **As well, their feelings for the pilot are growing more and more with each passing day. How will Naruto take it that the two girls are crushing on him?**

 **Chapter 10: Enter The Dark Elf.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: Enter The Dark Elf

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was asked by Bozes and Pina to learn how to fire and use a gun. Should they learn how to do it, they may end up being unstoppable.**

 **Should they also wish it, they may end up as Titan pilots. If they choose that, they will be invincible.**

 **With the group now heading back to the Special Region, they bring in some soveniers from Harmony. Peace talks between the Empire and The Milita is about to begin.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Enter The Dark Elf.

It had only been two days since Bravo 4 returned with Bozes, Pina and the rest who went over to the Diet Summons that happened on Harmony. Bozes and Pina couldn't help but feel that they were falling hopelessly in love with the Titan pilot. And honestly, why wouldn't they?

He showed that he was rather resourceful during the mock battle/qualifier round against Delta 5. One of the best teams out. Yes Bravo 4 was pretty strong themselves. But their disadvantage was that half of Bravo 4 were rookies while Delta 5 had seasoned soldiers. With Naruto pulling a rabbit out the hat like that, Bravo 4 was now onto the next round. The tournament was well within their sights.

But when A learned from Naruto that Bozes and Pina wanted to be trained in how to use a gun, this made him slightly worried.

"What the hell Naruto?" shouted A as he threw a book at the Commander. "Why would those two want to learn how to shoot?"

"It was their choice. I felt it was a good idea." said Naruto.

"So you expect us to just willingly give a gun to a person who doesn't know how to use it. That's like giving a 3 year old a knife and telling him to make bread." said A with Naruto hanging his head.

"I see the point. But I will make sure that they are taught right." said Naruto with A sighing in defeat.

"Ugh. Fine. But if I find that one of them shot themselves by accident, I'm having you placed on suspension. Got that Commander?" asked A only for Naruto to salute him.

"Yes sir." said Naruto with a stern look on his face.

"Good. Dismissed." said A with Naruto walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

There he saw Bozes and Pina looking at him. Their hands clasped together as they had stars in their eyes.

"And?" asked Pina.

"He said it's fine. But under no circumstances are you to pull the trigger with the gun facing the wrong way." said Naruto with the two girls cheering.

"Yay." they cheered with Naruto shaking his head.

"Meet me at the firing range in 1 hour. I'll have everything sorted." said Naruto walking off to the armory.

When he arrived he began to assess the gear he needed and cleared it with the quatermaster to give him the pistols, rubber bullets and training grenades needed for training. Even though the training was that of pistols and rifles, he felt it was needed to train them also in grenades and other ordinates. Grabbing also some bulletproof vests, he made his way to the firing range and told the men there to be curtious to the people coming, he also told Yugito to meet him at the firing range where she also followed him to. They agreed and ensured to be nice to the ones coming. They didn't expect it to be Bozes and Pina to be the ones taking the training lesson.

"Welcome to pull the trigger 101. Today, you'll be learning how to fire a rifle. But we're not going to do that today. We're starting off with the pistols." said Naruto holding up a Hammond P2016.

"This pistol is called a Hammond P2016. A standard pistol that all soldiers and pilots use. Though not a customizable as the other pistols, and doesn't offer as much power as the other pistols. It's still one of the most reliable pistols to date." said Naruto with Yugito handing both girls a pistol.

"As you can see, the pistol carries a magazine cartrige. This doesn't come with infinite ammo, so you must aim first and time your shots. There is a button located right here..." trailed Naruto pointing to the button by the trigger. "...Press that and see what happens."

Bozes and Pina both pressed the buttons and watched the magazine fall out and land on the floor with a rather dull metallic thud. Thinking they broke it, they apologized only for Naruto and Yugito to chuckle.

"Don't worry. That button is just there to eject the empty cartrige. Now, take a look at the cartrige on the floor." said Naruto.

Both girls picked up the cartrige and found it to be emtpy. Looking to Naruto who pulled out his cartrige he showed them what a full cartrige looks like.

"The cartriges in your hands are empty. Meaning you can't fire until you've reloaded your weapon. Put the cartrige back and pull the trigger." said Naruto.

Both of them slid the cartige back and and pulled the trigger, only to hear a clicking sound follow after pulling the trigger with the slide pulling back and staying there.

"What happened?" asked Bozes.

"It means that your pistol is empty. A Hammond can only take in 12-15 rounds at a time. Now, eject your empty cartige and slide these in." said Naruto placing down his pistol and handing them two full magazines with rubber bullets loaded into them.

Taking the magazines, Bozes and Pina slid them in and saw the HUD on the pistol show the number 15.

"Now, grab the slide and pull back." said Naruto. "Oh, and watch your fingers. Don't grab where the mouth is. It will be painful. Trust me."

Doing as he said, they both pulled the slide back and watched the slide move back into place with the first rubber bullet sliding into place.

"You will notice no the top of the pistol are these weird notches. Those are called: Sights. You can't fire a gun without aiming down the sights. Try aiming down the sights." said Naruto.

"I've got this weird thing sticking out in my way." said Pina with Bozes agreeing.

"That is to show you were you are aiming. The notch in the way is to help you with aiming. Now, there is a button on the other side of the pistol. Press it." said Naruto with the girls looking at the other side of the pistol.

Both of them pressed it and looked to Naruto when they saw a red ring flash around the button.

"Good, that is to show you that the gun is no longer on safety. Meaning that should you pull the trigger, the bullet will be-"

 **BANG!**

Naruto dropped to the floor as he clutched his chest in pain. Pina stood there horrified at what she just did. She didn't mean to pull the trigger, and she accidently hit Naruto in the chest. Thinking he was dying, she dropped the gun and ran to Naruto along with Bozes.

"Naruto. Are you okay? Please don't die. Please." said Bozes only for Naruto to cough while trying to get the wind back into his lungs.

"Dammit. That was close." said Naruto getting back up. "If I didn't have a bulletproof vest on, I'd have felt that 10 times more."

"Are you okay?" asked Bozes.

"I am. Lucky those were rubber. Nothing bad." said Naruto getting to the firing range.

"Okay. Now that Pina has learnt how to shoot the gun, let's see how you do with accuracy. Private Yugito here will give you a demonstration." said Naruto with Yugito nodding and getting her pistol ready.

Knealing down, she took aim and fired the pistol and hit the target dead in the middle. After 4 to 5 shots. Yugito placed her gun back into safety mode and got back up.

"You see? She leaned down to get more stability, then aimed down her sights. Now you try." said Naruto.

Both girls took a knee and aimed down the sights. Giving the trigger a few pulls they found that they couldn't even hit the target. Well they could, but nowhere near as good as Yugito. When they ran out of bullets, Naruto held out his hand for the pistols.

"Good. You've mastered how to fire a pistol. Well done. That concludes this training session. Another will happen 3 days from now." said Naruto with the two thanking him for the lesson and heading back to Italica where they could rest up for a bit before returning.

Packing away the gear and returning it to the quatermaster, Naruto walked around for a bit only to be stopped by a Militia rifleman who saluted him.

"Commander Uzumaki. A woman has been brought in before you arrived. She heard about your exploits in defeating a Fire Dragon and requests to see you." said the soldier.

"Sounds important. Well, take me to her." said Naruto with the soldier saluting him and leading him to the girl.

 **And scene.**

 **So Bozes and Pina have now begun the training in order to fire a pistol. Only for Pina to accidently hit Naruto with a rubber bullet. Nice going there Princess.**

 **Oh well, with them learning how to shoot a gun, they eagerly wait for the next time they can shoot.**

 **But what's this? A woman requesting to see Naruto? What does this mean? And why does she need the help from Naruto?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 11: The Journey Of A Thousand Bullets.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 11: Journey Of A Thousand Bullet

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter made by me.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had begun the training to teach Bozes and Pina on how to fire a pistol. With the two girls learning on how to fire a weapon of the SRS, this only begins to further cemente their love for the TSF pilot.**

 **With this now taking place, Naruto has been told that someone wishes to see him in search of his abilities and what he could do. With such a thing happening, Naruto sets off to help the one who seeks his aid.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 11: The Journey Of A Thousand Bullets.

Sitting across from the Dark Elf, Naruto found that she seemed to hold the same eyes he once had. The eyes that have seen utter despair. As if he was looking into a mirror, and he was seeing his own reflection looking back. But in the form of this woman.

Her white hair pooled over her shapely body while her pointed ears showed her to be of Elf origins. Her eyes cast down as she held a face of despair and defeat. Naruto took a seat opposite her and leaned on the table.

"I hear you wish to see me." said Naruto with the girl looking up.

"Are you Commander Uzumaki?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"That's me." said Naruto only to find himself pinned by the girl as she gained a face of fear while the sounds of weapons being cocked echoed in the room next door through the two way glass.

"Hold your fire!" shouted Naruto as he listened to her breathing to find it heightened.

"Please, you must help my people. I have money. I will pay whatever it is to gain your aid. Even if it means for you to use my body however you see fit." she said with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I see how much you've lost. And I shall assist you. Let me get my shit together." said Naruto with the elf getting off him.

Naruto got to his feet while brushing the dust and dirt off him while he assesedd his artificial arm to see if it was damaged.

"Yao." she said.

"Huh?" asked Naruto finding no problems with his arm.

"My name is Yao." said the elf.

"Uh huh. I'm Commander Naruto 'Crimson Fox' Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"Meet me at the gate in 30 minutes." he added as he left the room.

Making his way into his room, Naruto went to check his weapons and gear. He was pretty high in the ranks to have his own weapon's cache in his room. Opening the locker, Naruto found various Sniper rifles, a few LMGs, some assault rifles, and some grenades and pistols. Placing each of them into a buffel bag, Naruto looked over to the robitc arm with the picture of his mother above that. Kneeling before the arm, Naruto began to recite something. Bringing Kurama would be a problem, and such a thing would be rather bad. The territory he was going into wasn't aware of the Titans the SRS had and they would see it as a declaration of war. He couldn't have that. As much as he was told to never use this arm. He was left with no other option. Sure he had the firepower in the form of guns. But he needed to be able to handle those fire attacks.

"I must become steel. Steal does not waver and steel doesn't hesitate. My body is a deadly weapon. Devoid of hesitation. I make this pact with the devil to transform me into the weapon I am to destroy all in my path..." trailed Naruto as he reached to his right arm.

Rolling up the sleeve, he unclipped the arm and placed it on the desk where his computor was and reached for the robotic arm on the make shift shrine.

"...I make this pact with death to grant safe passage to those who get in my way. For what I seek is the death of all. And the destruction of Heaven!..." he finished as he grabbed the arm and brought it to the plate where the robotic arm connected.

A light flashed red on the robotic arm and cables shot out from the arm and into the sockets for input and output for the arm. A cylinder made of metal shot out the stub of Naruto's arm as the robotic arm attached itself to his body but not before a few small arm like plates opened up where the arm connected with what looked like needles connected to smaller arms came out and rammed themselves into his skin.

Naruto winced in pain as he felt them dig into his skin. The robotic arm soon came online as the dormant lights that were once inactive burned to life. Grabbing a weird chip that was under the arm on the shrine, he placed it behind his neck and slammed it on. The chip flashed red three times before it stood up on his flesh with a needle shooting out and embedding into his skin. Attaching itself to his stem cells of his brain. Naruto scrunched his eyes shut from the pain as he hissed in pain.

"...For the way to justice is hard. In order to change the course of history, you need one good lie and a river of blood." said Naruto as he stood up and rolled down the sleeve before grabbing the buffel bag and heading out the door.

There he met with Yao, Lelei, Tuka and Rory. Getting inside a Gremlin assault car, Naruto found Kurama thundering towards them.

 **"Naruto, I seek to join you in your journey."** said the Titan with Naruto shaking his head.

"Can't do that my friend. Should you be spotted, they may take it as a declaration of war. Sorry about that." said Naruto.

 **"Scans show that you're using the Devil's Arm. Are you sure you wish to put your body through that kind of punishment again?"** asked Kurama with Naruto smiling to him.

"A necessary sacrifice in order to help them. I promise I won't go overboard." said Naruto.

 **"Copy that."** said Kurama trusting his pilot.

Pina and Bozes soon ran up to the Commander. Once they made it to the car, they told Naruto to get out the car which he did. What they did next shocked them all. Including Naruto. Bozes brought the Titan pilot into a kiss on the lips and so did Pina when Bozes broke the kiss.

"That's for good luck. Come back to us." said Pina with Bozes nodding her head.

"I promise to get back to you." said Naruto climbing into the car and flooring it.

The car surged forth and drove off to the Schwarts forest where Yao's people were awaiting the aid of Naruto. As they drove, Naruto rounded a corner as he looked at Yao who looked down as she sighed once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he shifted gears.

"It's just what has happened." replied Yao looking to the pilot. "The Fire Dragon has killed everything. We're only a handful left."

"That's rough." said Naruto as the heavens slowly opened. "I know what it's like to lose everything. Not very nice."

"Agreed." said Yao.

But as they drove along the road, Naruto clutched his eye as he accidently sped up the car. Lelei saw this and grabbed the steering wheel and did her best to steer the car while Naruto was going out of control. Taking his foot of the gas, Naruto stopped the car with everyone getting out.

"What's wrong?" asked Lelei walking over to the pilot.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a small hiccup." said Naruto.

Rory soon saw something on Naruto's one sleeve. Placing down her axe, she grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled up the sleeve. To their shock, they saw a series of needles jammed into his skin that connected to the arm while the puncture sites for the needles had blood seeping out of them.

"Mind explaining?" asked Rory.

"It's nothing. Just a small hiccup in my arm's systems. I'll get it looked at when he head back." said Naruto who was lying through his teeth.

"I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything." said Lelei.

"Trust me. I'm fine." said Naruto pulling the sleeve down and heading behind some rocking.

When he was out of sight, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Pulling the cap off, he jammed the needle into his arm as his hazy sight returned to normal.

"Dammit. That was too close. Even though I swore to never use the Devil's Arm, I have no choice. Mei will no doubt give a lecture to me when I head back to base." said Naruto as he walked back to the group.

"Sorry about that. Let's head out." said Naruto climbing into the car.

As they climbed into the car, Naruto couldn't help but feel that things may end badly for him. He knew the risk for putting this arm on. He knew what it does to him. He knew the power it holds. He just prayed he could make it back before things got bad.

Hitting the gas again, they surged forth and drove to the Schwarts forest. Yao ensured they were on the right road as they made turn after turn. Ensuring that they were going the right way. When they did arrive, they climbed out and covered the tree in some branches and whatever to keep it hidden. Taking the duffel bag, they headed out. But as they moved along the rocky mountains, Yao told them to wait where they were.

Yao jumped all the way down to the bottom while Naruto jumped onto a rock that was below him. He felt that someone was watching him. But who? Why was he getting this feeling? His suspisions were confirmed when a whole bunch of Dark Elves came out of nowhere and surrounded them with bows aimed at them. Instincts surged through Naruto's body as he brought up is robotic arm and activated its one feature. Vortex Shield.

All the elves, were stunned that this outsider could use magic while Lelei gasped as she had never seen this before. The Titans had this function, but for him to use it was on a whole new level.

"Stop right there." shouted one of them.

"Try it." said Naruto as he kept up the barrier.

Yao heard the commotion and ran out the cave she went in and saw the scene before her. Telling her comrades to stop, she watched them lower weapons as Naruto's Vortex Shield vanished and him panting in lose of breath. His eye sight once more becoming hazy as he slumped in his standing stance.

After the commotion, Naruto got introduced to the Dark Elves who requested his aid in their situation. They also told Naruto that in the addition of a huge rock of adamantine, Yao was also to give her body to him as a reward as well. Naruto meerly shook his head as he looked on.

"No need. I'll help you rid the Fire Dragon from your home." said Naruto.

"How? You don't have your tamed giant with you." said a Dark Elf.

"I don't need one. I have weapons with me. See?" said Naruto unzipping the bag and showing them the weapons.

"Will these stop the Fire Dragon?" asked one of the Dark Elves.

"These are some of the best fire arms I have." said Naruto also smiling to them. "I've also got a few explosives."

"We appreciate the assistance. And thank you so much for your help." said the Dark Elves as they bowed to Naruto.

"Think nothing of it." said Naruto as he soon felt a shot of pain shoot through his body.

"If you'll excuse me. I think I forgot something outside." he said as he sprinted outside.

 **At Arnus Hill. Hospital. Mei's office.**

Major Mei Terumi was right now working rather hard as she signed and wrote a few documents that she had. The amount of people that flooded Arnus Hill was incredible. Many were suffering from diseases and medicine was not even made available to them. So she and the rest of the Hospital had their work cut out for them.

As she worked, she looked over to the picture of her friend. Her name was Samui. The very one who took Naruto in and trained him to fight. How to not show pain. How to live again. She was dead now, but her memory still lived on.

But as she worked, Ryuuzetsu came bursting through the door.

"Major Terumi, we've got a problem." said Ryuuzetsu with Mei turning to her.

"Don't tell me another child got first degree burns because of going to close to a jet thruster." said Mei with Ryuuzetsu shaking her head.

"Worse. I went into Naruto's room to check on his things while he was away. His weapon's locker was empty which was no problem. But his regular robotic arm was there and the Devil's Arm was not there anymore." said Ryuuzetsu.

"That damn fool. Does he even value his life?" said Mei as the two ran out the office and to A's office.

Once they arrved they filled A in on what had happened leading up to Naruto's departure. A knew of the Devil's Hand as he saw that cursed thing in action and what it did to Naruto. His eyes also widened at what he was hearing. This was a dream right? It had to be one.

"Scramble all Bombers, Destroyers, Birminghams. We must reach Naruto's position this instant." ordered A to his assistant.

"Yes sir." said the assistant.

"What would happen? We told him to not use that thing again." said Mei.

"I know. We have to get him out of there. And remove that arm should we have to. I will not lose such a soldier. That's why we're going to get him back. Mei, I want you to be on standby. Ensure that you have a few of your best surgeons ready when they come in. As well, ensure that you don't have any E.R.s filled right now." said A with Mei saluting him.

"Yes sir." she said as she ran out of the office.

"Captain Ryuuzetsu, you along with the rest of Bravo 4, I want you to ready up and head to where Naruto is right now. Ensure you stop for nothing. Do I make myself clear?" barked A.

"Sir." said Ryuuzetsu saluting and sprinting out to inform Bravo 4 of what was happening.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has now used the Devil's Arm, but it seems there are a few problems with his arm as he needs to inject something into his body. Not only that, but the others are beginning to wonder what is happening to the poor Commander.**

 **Not only that, but A has learnt that Naruto took the Devil's Arm and gone to do battle. Having witnessed what the Devil's Arm could do, he scrambles every gunship he has to go and assist Naruto in his fight. As well as ordering Mei and the rest of Bravo 4 to get ready. Bravo is to assist with the aid of Naruto while Mei is to get some doctors ready as well as an E.R. for when they bring Naruto.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 12: The Price Of Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 12: The Price Of Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had agreed to help Yao in her crisis where the Fire Dragon has attacked her people. Offering payment in the form of a nice shiny rock, and her body as well for payment, she gets her wish when Naruto agrees to help her in her situation.**

 **Seeing that Naruto 'Crimson Fox' can't bring in his Titan for the journey, Naruto has broken the vow he made. Taking off his robotic arm he puts on the Devil's Arm and heads out. Knowing full well on what will happen should he use such a cursed robotic arm. But to him, it is a necessary sacrifice.**

 **Not long after he left and arrived at his destination, Ryuuzetsu fills in Mei Terumi on what their Commander has done. Hearing such a thing, they tell Admiral A.**

 **This of course forced A's hand and has mobilised nearly every gunship in his arsenal. Should Naruto overdo it. He may lose his life.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 12: The Price Of Power.

Over 4 dozen gunships were being fired up and taking off into the air to take to where Naruto was right now. The Schwartz forest. After A learned that Naruto had taken the Devil's Arm, he scrambled a large amount of ships he had. He couldn't afford to lose his friend and comrade. He still had to repay the debt he had for 'Crimson Fox'.

Bozes and Pina stood the baffled as they watched at the runway and pads as the gunships took to the skies. Ryuuzetsu, Yugito and Fu came over to them, thundering over in their Titans.

"You should get back. It's not safe here." said Ryuuzetsu.

"What's happening?" asked Pina looking up to the Titan.

"Our Commander has done something stupid. And we're going in to save his ass." replied Ryuuzetsu.

"Can we tag along?" asked Bozes.

"Nope. Sorry. If you came, you'd only get in the way. If you could pilot a Titan, then it would be a different story." said Ryuuzetsu.

"But will Naruto be okay?" asked Pina.

"We don't want to lose him." added Bozes with Yugito giggling.

"I see the Commander has left quite the impression on you two." said the rookie.

Bozes and Pina only blushed as she began to fidget with their fingers while looking to the ground.

"Relax. Naruto is one tough son of a bitch. It would take a lot more to take him down." said Ryuuzetsu.

"Just please bring him back." begged the two in unison.

"We promise to bring back the Commander in one piece." assured Fu.

"Alright maggots. We are to go to the Schwartz forest and assist Commander Uzumaki in his battle. Friendly fire will not be tolerated. Ensure you know where you're shooting." shouted A climbing onto the last Bomber as it took off with Fu, Ryuuzetsu and Yugito heading out the front gate.

"Be safe." said Bozes clasping her hands in prayer for the one she loved.

"Come back to me." said Pina as she mimicked Bozes.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was currently sweating up a storm as he was being led by the one Dark Elf to the nest of the Fire Dragon. The Devil's Arm was sure doing a number on his body as he walked with the group. He could feel his body slowly being poisoned as a result from using this thing. But he still placed the arm on, knowing that victory doesn't come without sacrifice.

Once they made it into the cave, Yao led them over to the spot they saw the Fire Dragon at. Turning to Naruto who placed down the duffel bag, the group watched as Naruto pulled out some bombs and a detonator. Everyone looked on with confusion as Naruto began to assess the gear.

"Right. These are called bombs. Place them all around the general area where the Fire Dragon sleeps. A nice little surprise wake up. From there, we will begin the attack when it comes back." said Naruto handing each a bomb.

The Darkf Elves got to work and layed the bombs around the area, ensuring they were well hidden in the dirt. But as the last of the bombs were to be covered, the sounds of beating wings echoed through the cave. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Right above them in the air was the very nemesis they all faced. The Fire Dragon had returned. Every single Dark Elf screamed in fear as they readied weapons. Firing arrows and spells at the dragon while Naruto grabbed a Spitfire LMG from the duffel bag.

Pulling the cock back, Naruto took aim only to clutch his head as his vision blurred to where he could end up blind. A small hiss of pain escaped his lips as he tried to get rid of the feeling. A blast of fire rippled through the area as the Fire Dragon let rip on them. Killing a few Dark Elves in the process. The sounds of screams of agony ripped through the area as the Dark Elves that were torched were killed. Naruto's head snapped up as he heard their cries.

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUU!" he cried as he fired upwards. A few shots hit the dragon but not all. A total 34 out of 90 bullets hit the Fire Dragon as the sounds of clicking from the LMG were heard.

"Dammit. Fucking dammit." said Naruto as he struggled to reload the weapon. His vision so blurred he couldn't make out as to where his ammo pouch was and where the overgrown lizard was as well.

Lelei saw Naruto struggling as he tried to find his ammo, made her way to the Commander and grabbed a fresh clip for him. Slamming it into place, Lelei pulled the cock back as she looked to Naruto to find his one eye dulled to no extent. Completely useless now.

"Commander, are you alright?" asked Lelei.

"I think so." replied Naruto as blood started to flow out his eye and mouth.

"You're not okay. You need a doctor." said Lelei with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not right now." said Naruto as he aimed the LMG again and fired.

Lelei wasn't about to let Naruto go out like this. He had been through hell. He had been through so much. And for him to be in such punishment like this was not what she wanted. She respected the Commander. Found him to be a really good friend. She wasn't going to let that go to waste. So she too joined in the fight.

Using her magic, she launched a series of spells at the dragon. And just like the bullets that were fired. A few spells hit the dragon, managing to knock it away for a bit. But as they fought, Naruto spotted Tuka looking at the dragon with a face of absolute horror.

Seeing her like this, Naruto knew there was only one way to get her to face her demons. Getting up, Naruto grabbed hold of the young elf and placed the LMG in her hands.

"Tuka, this is the one who killed all you know. Killed everything you loved. This your chance to take revenge. Avenge those you've lost!" called Naruto as Tuka cried out in agony as the past flashed before her eyes.

The dragon took notice of the pair and released a stream of hot amber flames at the two. Naruto saw this and let og of Tuka and brought up the Vortex Shield he had. Protecting the crazed and breaking down elf as she screamed in horror at the dragon.

"TUKA!" cried Naruto as he struggled to keep the flames away.

Tuka soon snapped and pulled the trigger. One accidently lodged itself in Naruto's right arm and cut off a bit of the connection to the brain and arm. Naruto winced in pain as a bit of the discharge from the chip hit his mind. But he soon watched as Tuka fired all rounds left at the dragon. Using everything she had to take it down. Fire in her eyes as she kept up her assault on the dragon. But she soon ran out of ammo as the sounds of engines drummed the skies.

The group turned just in time to where the sounds was coming from as a missile was fired at the dragon. The great beast howled in pain as its one arm was blown clean off. Naruto saw his opening and grabbed a coin from his pocket.

"Time to end this little game." said Naruto as he got the coin ready to be flicked.

Electricity arced all over the arm as Naruto aimed at the dragon. His body was clearly showing how much of beating he had taken. Blood flowed everywhere as Naruto began to feel woozy. Bullets and various other ordinates were launched at the dragon. Buying Naruto the time he needed.

"Die you freak." called Naruto as he flicked the coin.

The coind sped off at hyper sonic speeds and pierced the dragon through the heart. But the dragon wasn't done there. It still had a bit of fight left in it. Dropping down onto the ground, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator.

"Now you're dead." said Naruto as he called for everyone to clear away.

Once all the remaining Dark Elves were at a safe distance, Naruto hit the detonator. Resulting in a powerful shockwave that was followed by a blast of an explosion to ripple through the cave. The dragon was killed instantly.

Troops flew over the cave as Ryuuzetsu, Fu and Yugito thundered into the cave. Coming to a stop to see Naruto struggling to stand on his feet, they made their way to him before disembarking.

"Looks like we just missed the party." said Fu.

"Yeah, seems like it." said Yugito as the three walked to their Commander.

"You okay?" asked Ryuuzetsu as Naruto began to sway back and forth.

"Not really." said Naruto as he collapsed.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the collapsed Commander on the ground. Ryuuzetsu was the first to be by Naruto's side as she placed his head on her lap.

"Naruto, don't you dare go to sleep." she barked at him.

But it was too late. Naruto had already passed out. The amount of punishment done to his body was all too much for him to handle which resulted in him to collapse like that. A ship flew over head as Ryuuzetsu called to it.

"Dog 4, this is Demon Lantern. Requesting immediate pickup. Precious cargo needing medical treatment." called Ryuuzetsu over the comms.

"Copy that, touching down outside the cave." said A over the comms.

Getting Naruto up as they made their way to the ship that landed outside the cave, a few medics came running out and placed Naruto on a stretcher as they placed him inside the ship.

They soon flew off as the medics went to assess the damage.

"Hm, severe damage to the eye and arm. Severe Palladium poisoning to the body. Cardiac Arrest. Multiple injuries. We need to get this arm off him." said a medic as they grabbed the arm before being stopped by A.

"Stop." he barked to them. "Should you remove that arm, you will kill him. That chip at the back of his neck will sense the connection is removed and kill him by sending out a powerful discharge that will fry his brain."

"Then what do we do sir?" asked a medic.

"Keep him alive until we get back." ordered A as the medics went to tend to his other wounds and keep hish heart working.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh snap. Naruto may have gone overboard too much. With him going all out like that, his eye is totaly messed up which means he is now permanently blind in the one eye. Unless they replace it.**

 **With Naruto also going overboard like that, Naruto is also being poisoned by Palladium that was in the arm. Can they make it back in time before Naruto dies for good?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **As well, the reason why I chose the opening song to be Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue. Is because I feel it is a nice fit. Just picture it in your heads. Two sides. One futuristic and one primitive. Which side shall win?**

 **Chapter 13: Saving Grace.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 13: Saving Grace

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where the mission for killing the Fire Dragon was successful. But at a huge cost.**

 **Naruto's body had sustained too much punishment from the Devil's Arm which resulted in him to lose his one eye, being his right eye permantently seeing that the Devil's Arm sapped the life out of his eye. Not only that, but blood began to flow out his eye and mouth as he struggled to fight against the dragon.**

 **But with the dragon now dead, Naruto is airlifted back to Arnus Hill where he is to be operated on as soon as the ship touches down.**

 **What will happen to him?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening 1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 13: Saving Grace.

Pina and Bozes both paced at the doors of the hospital. Waiting for the arrival of the man they both admired and loved. Ever since they learnt that Naruto had taken the Devil's Arm and gone into battle, they wondered if he was okay. If he would do a trademark thing like how the protagonist did in those comics they read up.

They imagined the ship landing and Naruto walking over to them in a badass manner and giving them each a kiss before telling them that he'd love them till the end of time. But their thoughts were broken short after their minds could get to the good part, as the sounds of a ship's engines drown out their thoughts. Turning to find the ship land on a rather close landing pad, they watched as the doors opened and a hospital bed rolled out the cargo ramp.

A team of medics carted the bed to the hospital while a man lay on the bed. An oxygen mask on his mouth as they sprinted to the doors of the hospital. The automatic doors opened up and the medics sped past the two women. Time seemed to slow down as Bozes and Pina recognised the mangled and bloody body on the bed as it sped past them.

"Was that...?" trailed Bozes with Pina looking equally as shocked as her.

"Yeah...That was Naruto." said Pina.

The two women bolted into the hospital, tailing the medics as they ran to a vacant E.R. where Mei had kept aside and was waiting patiently for Naruto.

"Barely got a pulse here." said a medic as they ran to the E.R.

"Keep him alive. Adding adrenaline." said a medic injecting a shot of adrenaline into Naruto's arm.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Pina.

"We don't know right now." said a medic as they neared the E.R.

"Can you save him?" asked Bozes as the arrived at the E.R. only to be pushed out by Mei.

"If you want to watch. Watch up in the observatory. Follow that door." snapped Mei pointing to a door on the right as she shut the doors.

Bozes and Pina sprinted with everything they had to the observatory and looked on at the scene as Naruto was placed into position in the E.R. Mei was seen walking over to Naruto, slapping on some gloves as she looked to the body on the bed. Shaking her head she got to work.

"I told you countless time to not use that arm." she hissed as she grabbed a small computor.

This type of device scanned the body to check for any form of injuries of abnormal conditions in the body. What she found when the scan was done, shocked her beyond compare.

"Sheesh. That arm sure did a number on you." she said as she looked to a nurse who was writing down some notes. "Palladium poison levels. 45%."

Getting som surgical equipment, Mei walked over to the arm and pressed a button on the arm. A clicking noise was heard and a holovision flared to life on the forearm. Mei then typed a series of letters and numbers onto the holokeyboard that too flared to life. After a few types, a clicking noise was and the needles removed themselves from Naruto's arm. The chip also went dead and fell of the neck of Naruto.

Mei soon breathed a sigh of relief as to how successful she was agin for removing the arm. But her small victory was short lived as a monitor flared to life.

"Status." said Mei as a doctor scanned the monitor.

"Left lung has begun to collapse. Heart rate is being pushed way above normal paramaters. Blood is also flowing into his right lung. Holy shit. I don't think he'll make it." said a doctor.

"Shut it. He's a hard bastard, trust me he'll make it." said Mei as she grabbed a scalpal.

Up in the observatory, Bozes and Pina watched in horror as they looked at the small blade. As it effortlessly sliced through Naruto's chest as if it were made of butter. Seeing Naruto's chest open up, they saw various organs as the heart beat at an alarming rate while Naruto lay there. Almost like he was dead. Mei got to work and began to operate on the young Commander. Ensuring his life would be saved once more.

She cared for the blonde deeply due to the connection and impression he left on her. Even though she wouldn't admit it. She was not going to lose the one whom Samui took in and took care of. Clicking her tongue as she sucked the blood away from the wounds while sucksion, she continued her work.

Bozes and Pina could hardly believe it. Naruto was extremely powerful. Nothing would stop him from fighting for what was right. To him, he was an unstoppable juggernaut. Constantly mowing down whatever was in his way. So for them to see him like this only went to show just how human Naruto was.

"Oh Naruto. Please be okay." said Bozes placing a hand on the glass as Pina sat down and looked on in horror.

"He has to pull through. He has to. I haven't told him how I felt." said Pina as Bozes turned to her friend.

"I know he will make it. He has to." said Bozes and sat down and comforted her friend and Princess.

It had been well over 30 minutes since Naruto went into surgery. Every single person who knew Naruto was at the doors, waiting for them to open and give them what has happened. Delta 5, Bravo 4. Nearly every single member of the SRS was in the hallways. Ryuuzetsu couldn't let her Commander and friend die. She admired him. She found him to be an irreplacable friend. For him to kick the bucket like this, would be such an insult.

Mei had just finished fixing up the collapsed lung and was right now sewing up the lung and the chest. Once that was done, she looked to the destroyed eye of Naruto. Shaking her had, she called for a doctor to bring in a robotic eye. To replace the one Naruto lost and to give him his sight back.

"Will now begin the removal of the damaged eye." said Mei as she grabbed medical pliers.

Opening the eye, she grabbed the destroyed and unseeing eye and pulled it out. Bozes and Pina watched in horror as Naruto's one eye was pulled off from the socket and dropped onto a petri dish. The sheer sight of such a thing made them lose their apettite.

"Will now begin placing on the plates for the new eye." said Mei as a doctor carted in a socket for the new eye.

Mei took the socket and made extra sure to connect all tendins to the metallic sockett and to also be sure to not damage the nerves further. Once the socket was in place, a doctor came in and typed a series of letters and numbers onto the keyboard. A clicking noise followed by a strange noise followed after as Mei nodded to him.

"Will now begin attachment of the artifical eye." said Mei as she grabbed a round camera that was modeled into the shape of an eye.

Carefully placing the eye in place, Mei sighed as she looked to the monitor as it showed Naruto's heartbeat. Smiling at her handy work, she placed a hand on Naruto before walking away.

"Still a tough son of a bitch to the very end." she said taking off the surgical gloves and walked out the E.R.

Everyone soon stood up as they looked to Mei who took off the mask as she looked to everyone with baited breaths.

"He's stable right now. We were lucky this time. We removed as much of the Palladium from his body as we could. He will make a full recovery in the next week or so." said Mei with them cheering before Lelei piped up.

"But what about his eye?" she asked. "When he faced off against the Fire Dragon, Naruto's eye was damaged to where he was blind."

"About that. We've fitted in a G4 Optical lens to help him with his sight. He no longer has a human eye as a result of that." said Mei with everyone once more cheering that the Commander was going to pull through.

Naruto was soon carted away to a ward where Bozes and Pina came into and looked at the sleeping Commander. A machine hooked up to right stub of an arm as it ran a few diagnostic scans on the chip in Naruto's head while also running some final touches to the eye in Naruto's skull.

Mei walked in to see the two girls looking intently at the Commander before she made her way to them.

"I've known him for quite some time now. He has pulled through some pretty tight scrapes." she said as she looked to Naruto.

"Why did he collapse like that?" asked Bozes.

"And why did he need to be operated on?" added Pina.

"Naruto..." began Mei as she took a seat and motioned for the others to follow suit. "...That arm he used. It's called the Devil's Arm. A weapon designed to give the user the very power of a Titan. Though it never got to human trials as the test subjects all suffered from Palladium Poisoning. A few scientists and people were trying to figure out a way to give Titan pilots, the ability to use the same power a Titan uses. The tests were named: Hazy Moon. But the blueprints were leaked. We managed to retrieve the files. But one person made a copy. A hacker calling herself Thantos. The blueprints were sent to Naruto's mother, Kushina. And she built the arm. But sadly, she died before she could finish it. Naruto soon picked up where his mother left off and finished the Devil's Arm. What hea learnt from it, was that it will slowly kill the user. Once again. Palladium Poisoning."

"Okay. And how did he lose his arm?" asked Bozes looking to where Naruto's right arm should be.

"It happened when Naruto was enrolled as a Militia rifleman. He was escorting some refugees on the planet Haestrom. There was a bomb hidden in the rafters. When it went off, the entire roof collapsed onto him. He protected a child that was no older than 4 years old. Yes he saved the child, but the cost of that protection cost him his arm. As a result, Naruto uses a robotic arm to ensure he doesn't get ghost limb. Ghost limb is a term given when one feels that a limb is there, but it isn't there at all." replied Mei with Bozes and Pina understanding it.

"Okay, so that answers the questions we had. But why did he need to be opperated on?" asked Pina.

"If I had left him, the Palladium would've solidified and clogged his bloodstream. Not only that, the metal would do serious damage to various other parts of his body. The price Naruto paid this time was his eye." said Mei.

"What was the first time? Or should I say how many times has he used the Devil's Arm?" asked Bozes.

"Naruto has only used the Devil's Arm three times. If you include this one. The first time he used it, he took down a Titan with it. But he lost a few parts of his spine as a result. The second time he took down an IMC Bomber. He lost a kidney that day." said Mei as she shook her head from reliving that experience.

"So, the more he uses it, the more his body will suffer the strain." said Pina with Mei nodding and holding up a finger.

"Not only that. Naruto can't afford to use the Devil's Arm again. Should he use it? He will..." trailed Mei leaning forward.

"He will?" asked Bozes.

"What will happen to him?" asked Pina.

"He will die." said Mei.

"That bad?" the two girls said in shock.

"His body can't withstand the strain. He will end up losing his life. These three times he used it, he was lucky. I doubt he'd survive the forth time." said Mei with the two girls looking to Naruto as he rested.

"I don't care what he has been through." said Bozes gaining their attention. "My love for him will never waver."

"I hear that. I will always see Naruto as the man he has become, and what he is to become. Not his past or his pains." said Pina.

"That's all well and good to say. But are you sure that you can say you'll be with him should you learn his past?" murmured Mei.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Pina.

"Nah. Just ensure you know the visiting hours." said Mei getting up and heading out.

As she walked out, she found Yao leaning against the wall as she had her arms folded. Her face scrunched up in thought as she kept her eyes closed.

"What is it?" asked Mei.

"I want to be taught." said Yao.

"In what?" asked Mei.

"How to pilot a Titan." replied Yao shocking Mei at what just came out her mouth.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's life is not in danger and he can still carry on fighting. Even though his one eye is no longer his own. Now that he has a new eye being in the form of a robotic arm.**

 **Oh well. As long as his life is not in danger.**

 **But what's this? Yao is wanting to be trained in how to pilot a Titan? That has never been heard before until now. If Yao can master the controls of a Titan, she will be the first ever person from the Special Region to pilot a Titan.**

 **Chapter 14: The New Lease On Life.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 14: The New Lease On Life

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **welcome back to a new chapter of A World For Titans.**

 **So the last place we left off was where our hero has been operated and escaped death. With Bozes and Pina now being told on how Naruto lost his arm, they choose to never see him in any other light.**

 **They will continue to love him. But Mei warned them that should they learn of his past, their love for him will be put to the test. Can they carry on with the love they have for Naruto?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Aldnoah Zero - Opening1 - Heavenly Blue.**

Chapter 14: The New Lease On Life.

It had been a week since Naruto had been operated on. He had been discharged when he woke up and after doing some check ups with Mei. Once he was discharged, he learnt of Yao's declare. On how she wanted to learn how to pilot a Titan. Should she learn to pilot one, then she'd be the first ever from the Special Region to pilot a Titan.

Even though Naruto was discharged, he still had to go in and get a routine injection to help him with the small bit of Palladium Poisoning still inside him. It was something he couldn't ignore as Mei told him she would ensure he'd be dead before the poisoning got to him. Naruto had known Mei for quite a while to know that it isn't a good idea to piss her off.

Bozes and Pina were both happy to see Naruto up and well. So much in fact, that they both confessed to be in love with him. Naruto of coursed asked them if they were absolutely certain they wanted to be in a relationship with him. They told him yes without batting an eye. Naruto accepted the confessions from them, and began a boyfriend, girlfriends relationship.

They didn't choose to learn how to pilot a Titan, but they did want to see what it entails to master one. Right, Yao could be seen standing in the massive hanger where all Titans were house. Naruto right in front of here while Bozes and Pina flanked Naruto's sides.

"Okay. Titan training 101. First off, every training pilot is to have a mentor. Seeing that you jumped into the class quite late, I've taken time off my schedule to help you learn the ropes of being a pilot.

"Based off what you asked, you only wish to learn how to control a Titan. Nothing else. Not the jump gear or the weapons?" asked Naruto.

"On second thought. I'll learn how to use weapons, but not the jump gear." said Yao.

"Okay. The first thing is to see your neural strength." said Naruto walking over to a table and opening a laptop while he held out a helmet for Yao to take.

"What's this for?" asked Yao taking the helmet.

"It allows me to check your neural strength." said Naruto punching some codes onto the keyboard.

Yao placed the helmet on and watched as Naruto finished typing. Looking to the Dark Elf, Naruto gave her a few words.

"This will feel strange for a bit." said Naruto.

"I'm ready." said Yao.

Hitting the button, they watched as Yao stumbled a bit before being caught by Bozes who caught the girl and got her back on her feet. Yao panted as she looked around while her sense of gravity returned to her.

"What just happened?" asked Yao.

"I warned you that you'll feel strange. Basically, what happened was that the computor increased the pulsed fired in the brain and showed in some random junk. This simulates the connection between pilots and their Titans. That is also why no two pilots can operate the same Titan. Each person is different. But, under certain conditions, we are able to transfer ownership to a new pilot. That was how Kurama and I became partners." said Naruto.

"Kurama was once owned by someone else?" asked Pina.

"Yup. My mentor at the time was a man named Kakashi. Captain Hatake for formalities. But on a mission, he was injured badly and died. Just before his death, he transferred ownership of Kurama to me." said Naruto as Kurama thundered to them.

 **"We Titans have a deep bond with those we share a neural link with. The deeper the bond, the better you fight."** said Kurama.

"I see. When do I get to pilot my own Titan?" asked Yao.

"Whoa, easy there. You're trying to run when you only just got to standing straight." said Naruto.

"But I need to learn how to harness the power of the Titan to protect my people. I need to grow stronger to protect you. My fiance." she said making them shoot back quite a few feet.

"Come again?" asked Bozes.

"Commander Uzumaki is my fiance." said Yao with Naruto shaking his head.

"Since when?" asked Naruto.

"Remember when you were just about to head off to fight the Fire Dragon, and you spoke to my people's chiefs?" said Yao.

"Yeah, they said that I am to become one with you. I thought that was some spiritual thing." said Naruto wih Yao shaking her head.

"No. It means that after the battle, you and I are to become one, and produce a child." stated Yao going red.

"Whoa whoa. Wait a minute. I am to produce a child with a Dark Elf?" said Naruto as both Pina and Bozes went wide eyed.

"That's crazy." said Bozes going red.

"I agree." said Pina matching her hair colour.

"The child may be a half breed between a Human and a Dark Elf. But the Dark Elves have recognised you as their Chieftan. The right hand of the Chief. Once the child is born, your legacy shall be secure." said Yao with Naruto backing away only to bump into a colomn.

"I am not about to let someone claim me for some messed up reason." barked Naruto.

"But..." trailed Yao only to have Naruto raise a hand to stop her.

"No. And no is my final answer. If you wish to be with me. Stop coming off aggresively." said Naruto making the Dark Elf back down.

Pina soon approached Naruto with a smile on her face as she took his hand.

"I forgot to tell you. We would like you to attend a peace conference with a few of our noblemen. They have been willing to hear out the talks between Harmony and the Special Region. We'd also love to see some of your weapons in action." said Pina.

"I see." said Naruto looking to the armory.

"We'd like you to come at noon." said Bozes.

"Got it." replied the Commader as they adjorned the meeting.

Getting the stuff packed away, Naruto made his way outside the hanger and sat on some wooden boxes. Which were the new supplies to replace any damaged parts of the Titans. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and pulled them out only for a picture to fall out his pocket and land with the image facing upwards.

It was that of a woman with a rather impressive chest and blonde hair cut short to shoulder length. She was smiling while saluting. Picking up the picture as he lit his cigarette, Naruto smiled as he ran his fingers over the picture.

"I miss you Samui. Hopefully you're looking down with smiles on me." said Naruto as he pocketed the picture and breathed in more smoke.

"Smoking will be the death of you." said Mei coming over to the Commander.

"So what?" said Naruto breathing in more smoke only for Mei to hold out her hand.

"The cigarette. Give it to me." said Mei.

Sighing as he handed her the cancer stick, he watched her as she took a drag from it. Meerly giving a chuckle as he shook his head, Naruto looked at the busty doctor.

"And you tell me that I'll die because of them." said Naruto only for Mei to finish her 4th pull and hand it back to Naruto.

"It relaxes my senses and helps releave stress." said Mei as she leaned against the crates.

"Then why do you tell me to quit?" asked Naruto in a cocky tone.

"Shut up." said Mei as she reached into a pocket of her lab coat and handed Naruto a tube of white pills.

"Painkillers. For your little problem. No matter how may times you use that arm, you always end up in pain a few days after." said Mei with Naruto taking the tube and pocketing them away.

"Thanks." said Naruto as Mei left.

Looking to the clouds, Naruto wondered what would happen when he attended the peace talks with those nobles who wanted peace with Harmony and them. He knew that in every war, you get your people who want peace while others in their ranks want war. It was typical. And it was only a matter of time until he went up against a clown like that. And he somehow had a strong feeling it was someone who was too cocky for their own good.

 **And scene.**

 **So Yao has begun to learn how to pilot a Titan by doing a simple test to check her neural strength. This way they can see how strong her mind would be to handle the neural load a Titan places on the pilot when the link.**

 **Not only this, but Yao has told Naruto of the plan to bear his child by orders of their chiefs. But Naruto is not having any of it. Hopefully, Naruto won't have to woory about that until a later time. As well, Naruto has been asked by Pina to attend a peace talks with various nobles who wish for peace between them and Harmony. Should this happen, then they are well on their way to getting along.**

 **Chapter 15: Earthquakes And Rage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
